


Perception

by KleeHass



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Also Gilbert is kind of oblivious, Also nurses rock, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also happy ending cause I love those too, Cole and Diana are ride or die friends, Drs. Blythe, Established Relationship, F/M, I did Winnie kind of dirty, I don't know much about how hospitals work except what I see on tv, I warned you so don't @ me, Jealousy, John Blythe is alive because I can, Lots of angst cause I love it, Married Shirbert, More Shirbert smut, Neither is Anne for that matter, Oh and smut in case I forgot to mention it, Trigger warning: trouble conceiving, Trust Issues, canon compliant because they still have communication issues even as adults, canon divergent in that Gilbert is far from perfect, did I mention smut?, lots of swearing, shirbert smut, sorry winnie, stupid decisions are made but we love them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleeHass/pseuds/KleeHass
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are married and trying to start a family. Winnie joins the hospital staff where Gilbert works and angst ensues. Everyone makes dumb decisions because they're human. Don't yell at me.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you absolutely certain we have to go to this thing?” Anne asked even as she pulled her dress from the garment bag. 

Her husband smiled as he worked on his tie in the mirror. “Uhm, the wedding of one of your oldest friends? Yes, I think we do. Especially since we RSVP’d weeks ago.” 

She gave him a pouty look in the mirror but her eyes twinkled. “Yes but that was before we knew I’d be ovulating today.” She walked up behind him, reaching around and cupping him through his dress slacks. “We can always say something...came up. It’s not like it would be a lie.” She grinned wickedly and he laughed and turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to hers. 

“Since something has ‘come up’ three times today already I think I need a break anyway. I’m not as young as I once was, you know.” 

She scoffed. “You’ve got a few good years left in you, Dr. Blythe.” She smiled up at him and turned back to the bed to pick up her dress. Sliding it on she turned her back, pulling her hair out of the way so he could pull the zipper up in the back. “I suppose though it would be tough considering how many people we ran into when we were checking in.” 

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as he zipped her up then finished working on his tie. “Yeah, although I’m pretty sure Cole and Scott would cover for us.” 

“Oh definitely. Cole wants to be an uncle so bad.” She laughed. “Did I tell you he called me the other day to tell me about the two for one on pregnancy tests the drugstore by his house was having?” 

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “We only just started actively trying. I really wish you hadn’t told anyone. I feel like it just puts more pressure on both of us.” He pulled his suit jacket on and turned to her, watching her put her earrings on. 

“It was just Cole and Diana. You know I can’t keep something this big from them.” She turned to him and spread her arms out. “So what do you think?” She asked, spinning so the dress twirled around her. 

He dragged his eyes up and down her body in a way that sent a shot of heat straight to her core and then he grinned at her. “I think it’s a good thing the reception is in this hotel. We may have to make a pit stop up here after the ceremony.” 

She laughed. “What about the whole ‘I’m not as young as I once was’ spiel I just got?”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her exposed shoulder. “It’s funny, I’m suddenly feeling 20 years old again..” 

She giggled and pulled away, swatting him with her purse playfully. “Well I hope you still do in a couple of hours. We do have to go though. Lord knows if Josie noticed we slipped in after she started walking down the aisle I’d never hear the end of it.” 

He smiled and followed his lovely wife out of the hotel room, already devising a plan to have room service bring a bottle of champagne and some strawberries up as a surprise for her after the reception. 

***********

Anne sat in the middle of the bed, staring down at the stick in her hand, the word ‘negative’ like a shot straight to her heart. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and Gilbert pressed a kiss to her neck. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. We’ll keep trying.” She leaned back against him and angled her neck so he could access it better.

“Do you think we should go see someone?” She asked. 

She felt him shake his head. “Not yet. It’s only been a few months, Anne. It doesn’t mean anything is wrong. Sometimes it just takes time.” He laid her back gently on the bed and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. “And practice.” He moved so he was hovering over her and started trailing kisses from her jaw down and over her collar bone, sliding her nightgown strap out of the way. 

She laughed despite the disappointment she was feeling. “Well if practice makes perfect I’m pretty we’ve reached excellence at this point.” She moved one leg to hook around his hip, pulling him closer to her, breath hitching as he attached his lips to her nipple. 

He smiled against her breast and grazed his teeth over her nipple. “It’s always been perfect with you, from the very first time.” He moved to her other breast and she arched up against him but snorted as she did so. 

“Did we have the same first time? Fumbling around in the back of your car?” She asked breathlessly. 

“Mmmm.” He murmured as he pushed the hem of her nightgown up. She lifted her upper back off the bed slightly so he could pull it over her head then he resumed his kisses down her stomach. “It was still perfect.” He pulled her panties down and threw them off to the side, spreading her legs and kissing up the inside of one soft thigh. “Fogged up windows and cramped legs and all.” 

Her laugh quickly turned to a breathless moan as his tongue slid up her wet folds to her clit, expertly flicking back and forth over it in a move he was well aware drove her crazy. He slid a finger inside of her as he continued his ministrations and her hips bucked against him. He smiled against her and added a second finger, pumping in and out leisurely as he watched her face. Her eyes were closed, bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She had both hands on her breasts, gripping and teasing her nipples. The sight spurred him on and he re-focused on his task, moving his fingers faster and curling them inside her as he closed his lips around her nub. She bucked her hips in time with his fingers, moving one hand from her breast to his hair, holding him in place. He could feel her thighs begin to tremble as her orgasm built and suddenly her walls clenched and she gave a long, loud moan, coming hard around his fingers. 

He eased out of her slowly as she relaxed and crawled up the bed, she pulled him in for a deep kiss as her other hand slid down his chest, cupping his erection through his pajama pants. She used her feet to push them down until he was free then wrapped her hand around him, relishing the sound he made as she pumped him slowly. 

She guided him to her entrance and he slid fully inside in one swift movement and they both sighed with pleasure at the feeling. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned down, pressing his chest to hers. His hands moved up her body to capture her hands, lacing his fingers with hers and bringing them above her head. They kissed slowly for several minutes, matching the rhythm of their lower movements until she broke the kiss to dig her heels into his lower back

“Harder, Gil.” She murmured against his neck. He didn’t need to be told twice and he released one of her hands to hook his under her knee and bring her leg up, changing the angle just enough to make her moan. She moved her free hand between them and began rubbing circles around her clit as his thrusts picked up speed. 

“Oh God” She panted. “Yes. Just like that, Gil. You fuck me so well, babe.” 

“God I love it when you talk like that.” He grinned down at her. “All grammatically correct and dirty.” She laughed breathlessly and he picked up speed, grunting as she tightened around him. “You feel so good, Anne-girl. You’re so wet and hot.” He buried his face in her neck and pounded into her harder. 

“Only for you. You feel amazing.” She moaned and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. He felt her tense and she cried out as she came around his cock, squeezing his hand hard as she came. He grunted into her neck and spilled himself inside of her, lightly biting the skin where her neck meets her shoulder. He rested for a minute before he slid out and turned on his back, pulling her with him so her leg was draped over his torso. She nuzzled her face into his chest while he ran his hand up and down her back, both working to catch their breaths. 

After a few minutes he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “That was amazing, I love you.” 

She smiled against his chest. “I love you too.” She murmured. 

“What does your day look like tomorrow?” 

“Faculty meeting in the morning, then classes. Oh and I have to go to that literary festival tomorrow evening. Dr. Stacy wants the whole department there.” 

He nodded. “I forgot about that. Remember I have to go to that charity auction tomorrow night. Dave wants my help charming some potential doctors.” 

“Charming? You?” She grinned up at him. “Does he know you at all?” 

“Hey.” He poked her side under her ribs making her jerk and giggle. “I’ll have you know my wife tells me all the time how charming I am.” 

“Does she? She doesn’t sound too smart.” She laughed as he rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the bed. 

“You take that back. She’s the smartest person I’ve ever met.” He started tickling her and she writhed under him, giggling uncontrollably. 

“Okay stop!” She gasped. “I take it back!” He stopped and grinned down at her. 

“So you think you’ll be able to leave the festival early enough to meet me at the auction?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair off her face. 

“I’m not sure, last time it went pretty late. Maybe we should just plan on me not being able to. How long do you think you’ll need to stay?” 

“A couple of hours max. How about I sneak out about 9? I can bring us home something for a late dinner and then we can get back to practicing?” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes but grinned. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

“Great.” He stood up and pulled her up to a sitting position on the bed. “Shower?” He asked and at her nod he grabbed her and threw her over one shoulder. She slapped his back and shrieked at him to put her down but he just patted her bare bottom as he walked them into the bathroom. He set her down and she glared at him. “What?” He asked innocently. “I won’t be able to do that when you’re pregnant, gotta get my fill in now.” 

She bit her lip to hide the smile and turned the shower on. “You’re just lucky you’re cute.” She muttered. 

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Something else my wife tells me all the time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert leaned back in his desk chair and stretched, his neck aching from reviewing scans and patient charts all afternoon. He heard a light knock on his office door and looked up to see Dave in the doorway. 

“Got a minute?” Dave asked as he walked in. 

“Sure.” Gilbert gestured to the chairs opposite his desk. “What’s up?” 

“You’re still planning on attending the auction tonight, right?” Dave asked as he settled into the chair. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” 

“Great. There is one doctor in particular I’m eager to have join our staff. She’s this hot shot Cardiothoracic surgeon from New York. She went to Harvard too so I’m counting on you to convince her.” 

Gilbert felt his stomach tighten. “New York? What’s her name?” 

“Winifred Rose.” Dave said and narrowed his eyes at Gilbert’s expression. “Do you know her?” 

“Uh. Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “We actually were at Harvard at the same time.” 

“Great!” Dave said enthusiastically but stopped suddenly. “You don’t seem all that keen. What’s up?” 

Gilbert sighed. “Well, we dated for a few months. But I mean, it ended amicably enough.” 

Dave sat back in his chair. “Wait. Haven’t you and Anne been together since you were in diapers or something?” 

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Not quite. We’ve been best friends since middle school but didn’t start dating until high school.” He paused. “But we broke up for a time while I was at Harvard. That’s when I was with Winnie.” 

Gilbert could still remember the night Anne broke up with him like it was yesterday. They’d been together for six years at that point and had been unconcerned about going long distance for a few years while he finished medical school. For a while everything was fine but as his studies had progressed he’d been unable to devote as much time to their relationship. Missing FaceTime dates and cancelling weekend visits to meet up with his study group. A group that happened to include one Miss Winifred Rose. 

He and Anne had started arguing a lot, almost every time they talked it turned into a fight. Anne was convinced that Winnie had a crush on him and no matter how many times he told her they were just friends she just refused to believe the blonde didn’t have ulterior motives. 

It had all come to a head one night halfway through his second year. He had an important exam coming up the following week and had to yet again cancel plans to drive halfway to Toronto to meet Anne for the weekend. It was late by the time the rest of the group left, Winnie stayed behind to help him clean up. They were delirious from lack of sleep and Gilbert said something stupid that they both found hysterical. Winnie had her head on his shoulder catching her breath from laughing so hard when he suddenly saw Anne standing in the doorway of his apartment. 

The laughter had died quickly as he watched Anne’s stricken face take in the scene and then she turned and fled before he could even react. He’d started swearing and grabbed his shoes and coat, running as he pulled them on, calling her name down the hallway. He’d caught up with her outside of his building in the snow but even after convincing her it wasn’t what it looked like, that he hadn’t ditched her to hang out with Winnie, she had still broken up with him. She’d told him she was tired of being a crazy, jealous girlfriend. Tired of the long distance. Tired of fighting all the time. That no one found their soulmate at 13 and they had been kidding themselves to think otherwise. 

He’d stood there in the snow and freezing temperatures begging her not to end it but she kept shaking her head, her face soaked in tears. He had spent the next several weeks on autopilot, heart completely broken until one night after deciding he was tired of feeling sad and wanting to feel something else he’d gone home with Winnie after a bar crawl with their friends. 

It wasn’t until Winnie had told him she was falling in love with him that he realized it was a mistake. He knew that he’d never feel for Winnie what he’d felt for Anne so he’d broken things off the next day. She’d been hurt but was cordial and understanding enough about it and they’d finished their last year as friends. 

“So is it going to be a problem for you?” Dave asked, pulling Gilbert out of his memories. 

“No.” Gilbert shook his head. “Of course not. It was years ago.” 

Dave nodded and after chatting for a few more minutes he left Gilbert’s office leaving him to come up with a plan on how to tell Anne the news. 

*****

Anne pulled the visor down to reapply her lipstick and check her hair before getting out of the car. She’d managed to get away from the festival earlier than expected and decided to dash home and put on a cocktail dress before heading to surprise Gilbert at the auction. She smiled at the valet as she handed him her keys and walked through the entrance of the hotel, following the signs to the grand ballroom. The room was indeed grand and there was a dance floor set in the middle that was crowded with couples. The auction prize tables were set up all around the perimeter of the room and people milled around, chatting and discussing what they may bid on. She scanned the room but was too short to really see anything so she headed to the bar, asking for a glass of wine before pulling her phone out to text Gilbert. 

“Ugh. It should be criminal for any couple to be that attractive.” Anne looked at the woman who’d spoken. She was leaning with her back to the bar and staring out on the dance floor. 

“I’m sorry?” Anne asked politely. 

“They’re so hot together.” The woman said, gesturing and Anne turned around and followed the woman’s line of sight, freezing when she saw who the woman had been speaking about. 

Gilbert was on the dance floor, one hand on his partner’s waist, the other in her hand, moving to the music. Anne felt her stomach clench as they turned and she got a better look at the woman’s face - as if the blonde curls hadn’t been enough to confirm her fear. They were laughing and she was suddenly transported back to that cold night in Cambridge when her heart had shattered into a million pieces. 

She turned away and grabbed the glass of wine the bartender set down, taking a large sip to compose herself. 

“Anne!” She heard her name and turned to see Gilbert’s friend and colleague Tom striding toward her. She forced a smile as he neared. “It’s good to see you.” He said, giving her a light hug. “I see you’ve met my date, Sarah?” He gestured to the woman who’d been staring at Gilbert and Winnie. 

“Uh, not formally, no.” Anne gave the woman a small smile. “I’m Anne.” 

The woman smiled back and shook Anne’s hand. “Sarah Peters, it’s nice to meet you. Sorry to bombard you a minute ago.” She looked at Tom. “I kind of just came out of nowhere. I think I scared her a little.” She and Tom laughed and Anne tried to smile. “I was just telling her how criminal it is that any couple should look that good together.” She gestured to the dance floor and Anne looked down at her feet as Tom looked out to what Sarah was pointing at. 

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. “Uh, actually Sarah, that’s Anne’s husband.” He looked mildly embarrassed. 

“Oh!” Sarah’s eyes widened almost comically. “I’m so sorry. I just - I don’t -” She sputtered and Anne shook her head. 

“It’s fine.” She gave them both a smile that she didn’t quite feel but they visibly relaxed and she changed the subject quickly. “So how did you two meet?” 

Sarah launched into a tale of Tom chasing her out of Starbucks when she accidentally picked up his coffee and Anne laughed politely but continued to watch Gilbert and Winnie on the dance floor. It felt like the song was going on forever and when it finally ended she let out a breath as she watched Gilbert drop his hands and turn to head to the bar, Winnie at his side. 

Tom was standing mostly in front of Anne so Gilbert saw him first and called his name as he approached. Tom turned and Gilbert’s eyes met Anne’s, his face split into a grin and she swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled back at him. 

“Hey! You made it!” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He felt her stiffen and leaned back to look at her face, he watched her eyes dart behind him and he suddenly remembered who was standing there. He’d been so happy to see her he’d completely forgotten. 

He stepped to her side but kept his arm around her waist. “Uh, Anne, you remember Winnie Rose?” He cleared his throat. 

“I do.” Anne met the blonde woman’s eyes. “How are you, Winnie?” She asked politely. 

“I’m well, Anne. Thank you. I heard you two finally got married.” Winnie replied, taking the glass of wine the bartender set down in front of her. 

“We did. Three years this fall.” Gilbert said proudly, tightening his grip on Anne’s waist. Anne caught a flash of something unsettling in Winnie’s eyes but it was gone before she could put her finger on it. Winnie nodded then turned to introduce herself to Sarah and Tom who had been standing by rather awkwardly. As they chatted for a minute Gilbert leaned down to whisper in Anne’s ear. “Apparently she’s one of the doctors Dave wants to bring on staff. I didn’t know until today.”

Anne glanced up at him but looked away quickly before taking another sip of her wine. “It’s fine, Gil.” She murmured. “I was just...taken by surprise is all. Seeing you on the dance floor with her.” 

He nodded, understanding and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m sorry. I’m so glad you came though.” He grinned down at her. “Can I dance with my wife?” 

Her heart melted as he flashed his dimples at her and she nodded, letting him lead her away from the bar. He pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head as they swayed slowly, talking quietly about their day. When the song ended they made their rounds, chatting with various acquaintances and colleagues. They found themselves chatting with Dave and his wife Lynn when Winnie joined them again and Gilbert felt Anne stiffen slightly. 

“So Anne, Gilbert said you’re a professor at U of T?” Winnie asked at a lull in the conversation, sipping her cocktail. 

Anne nodded. “That’s right. English department.” She replied. 

Lynn laughed. “Don’t be so modest, Anne.” She turned to Winnie. “Anne has two Ph.D.’s and she’s working on her third one in - what was it again?” She turned to the Blythes questioningly. 

“Educational Leadership and Policy.” Gilbert said proudly and smiled down at Anne. “She’s kicking ass.” 

Anne blushed slightly as Dave and Lynn laughed and Winnie smiled. “I can imagine you feel some pressure living with a Harvard graduate.” She said and Anne bristled. 

“Not particularly. I just happen to love learning and see no reason not to further my education as far as I can.” She replied. 

Before Winnie could reply Gilbert cut in, offering his apologies to the group. “We’re going to head out before the auction begins.” 

“Actually Gilbert, I was hoping I could borrow you for one more introduction.” Dave said as he spotted another possible recruit across the room. 

Gilbert looked at Anne questioningly and she nodded. “It’s fine, Gil. I’ll head home.” 

“Give me a minute, Dave.” Gilbert said and after Anne bid farewell to the group they walked away from them, she could feel Winnie’s eyes on them. “I shouldn’t be too long. Want me to still pick up some food?” 

She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her lips and watched as she threaded through the crowd to the exit. Sighing he turned back to find Dave, hoping to get the schmoozing over with quickly. 

A little while later he closed the garage behind his car and pulled the bag of takeout from the front seat. Walking into the kitchen he stopped at the sight of Anne sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. She was barefoot and had put her long hair into a bun on top of her head but she was still wearing her cocktail dress. She was fiddling with her charm bracelet and had a death grip on the scotch glass she was staring into, a bottle of Jameson open on the counter. She didn’t look up when he came in but she muttered a ‘hey’. 

He set the food down on the counter and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I got Chinese.” She nodded. “And ice cream. “ She nodded again. “You okay?” He knew she wasn’t. 

She sighed and took a sip of whiskey. “Yeah. It’s stupid.” 

“If something is upsetting you it’s not stupid.” He kissed her shoulder. 

She took a deep breath. “When I first got to the party I was at the bar and you know Tom’s date, Sarah?” At his nod she continued. “She was going on and on about this hot couple on the dance floor and when I looked I saw it was you and Winnie. And I mean, obviously Sarah didn’t know you were my husband, it certainly wasn’t malicious. But between that and just flat out being super surprised to see her and in your arms no less, it was just…” She trailed off. 

He tightened his arms around her waist. His beautiful wife had had a rough childhood. Her formative years were spent in and out of abusive foster homes, leaving her feeling neglected, unloved, and unworthy. She’d overcome it spectacularly well considering everything she’d been through and having her adopted parents, supportive friends, and Gilbert helped a lot. But every now and then the old feeling of inadequacy reared its ugly head and he remembered just how fragile she could be beneath the confidence, passion and determination she portrayed every day. 

He knew his time with Winnie had caused a large crack in that confidence and it had taken a long time for her to fully restore her trust and faith in him when they’d reunited. And now to have Winnie suddenly thrust back into their lives? He shook his head realizing how hard it must have been for her to get through the night chatting with his colleagues while this was bottled up inside her. But she’d done it. For him. 

He swiveled the stool so she was facing him, her eyes were sad as she looked up into his and it made his heart ache. He raised his hands to the sides of her face and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I really had no idea until Dave mentioned her name this afternoon. And then she asked me to dance and I just didn’t feel like I could say no, you know? It seemed like it would have been awkward to do that.” She nodded and he continued. “But do you know how happy I was to see you at the bar? You’re my whole life, Anne. You know that, right?” She nodded again and he pulled her close. She brought her arms up around him and tucked her head against his chest. They held each other for a long moment before Anne pulled away. 

“So do you think she’ll take the offer?” She asked casually as she got up to get them plates and forks. 

He worked on opening the cartons of food as she did so. “I doubt it. She told me she had a really nice offer from Toronto Western. It sounded like that one was a front-runner for her.” 

She nodded and turned to the cabinet to hide her relief. “Okay.” She grabbed another scotch glass and filled it with ice before returning to the island and watching him dish out their food. “Movie?” She asked and he nodded. 

An hour later they were making out languidly on the couch with Gilbert laying half on top of her in just his undershirt and boxers. The dinner and ice cream dishes scattered on the coffee table as the movie played, forgotten in the background. His free hand traced lazy circles on her stomach for several minutes until he moved it down her thigh slowly and slipped it beneath the hem of her dress that had ridden up as they lay on the couch. She shuddered as his fingertips lightly brushed the lacy hem of her panties and he moved his mouth from her lips, feathering her jaw with kisses before settling on her neck. She gave a light moan and her free hand trailed down his arm to guide the hand beneath her dress closer to her center, his fingers brushing over the damp material. 

“Mmm. Someone is getting antsy.” He murmured into her ear softly. “My God you’re so wet, sweetheart.” 

She didn’t answer, instead turning her head to capture his lips again in a more urgent kiss and pushing his hand harder, gasping into his mouth when his palm pressed her clit. Taking the hint he shoved his hand beneath the lace and dragged a finger through her soaked folds. She grasped his shoulder and pushed herself against his hand. Their kisses turned sloppy as he slid in first one then a second finger, curling to brush against that sensitive spot inside her. He slid his thumb up through her folds to press the bundle of nerves at the top and she cried out against his mouth, thrusting into his hand. He sat up a little, speeding up his movements and using his other hand to shove the top of her dress down bringing her strapless bra down with it. He leaned down and latched onto her nipple, sucking hard as he pumped his fingers. She had both hands digging into his shoulders but when he added a third finger inside her she moved a hand down to press against his, holding it in place as she rode his fingers hard. 

As the pressure built inside her she started to cover her mouth but he moved her hand away quickly, his mouth releasing her nipple. “Don’t.” He commanded. “I want to hear you. And see you. You look so beautiful when you come for me.” 

His words sent her over the edge and she cried out as the pleasure coursed through her body, back arching off the couch. Gilbert slowed his movements as her body relaxed and he kissed her deeply, tongue moving lazily against hers. She could barely respond, her eyes were closed and her body felt like jelly. After a minute her breathing became even again and she opened her eyes to see him smiling smugly at her. 

She pushed him off and stood up, stripping her dress the rest of the way off, pulling her bra off with it until she was standing in just a lacy thong. His breath caught as he watched the glow from the tv dance over her creamy skin. “From the second I saw you at the bar tonight I wanted to get you out of that dress.” He remarked and she turned to look at him, he was lightly palming his erection through his boxers.

“Is that right?” She arched an eyebrow at him and he nodded, his eyes blazing a trail up and down her body. 

“I strongly considered pulling you into a bathroom once or twice.” 

“Hmmm.” She pretended to contemplate that. “I probably could have been persuaded.” 

His eyes lit up a little. “Yeah?”

She smiled and knelt in front of him, moving his hand gently and slowly pulling his boxers down. He lifted himself up slightly to help her. “I mean, it sounds pretty hot.” She murmured as she threw them to the side. She licked a stripe up the underside of his dick and closed her lips around the head, sucking lightly. He groaned and stiffened to full hardness quickly. “Mmm.” She released him. “Tell me, would you have fucked me against the bathroom wall?” She wet her lips and moved them down the side of his shaft and he made a low noise in the back of his throat. “Or would you have put me on the counter and wrapped my legs around your waist?” She wet her lips again and moved down the other side. “Or would you have bent me over the sink and fucked me from behind, watching me come in the mirror?” She moved her lips back to his swollen head and licked the pre-cum from the slit at the tip. 

“Fuck.” He panted and gathered her hair up in his hands to get it out of her way and so he could see her actions better. “I pick D, all of the above..” He muttered and she released him to laugh. 

“I see what you did there. And that is the correct answer.” She said grinning, before quickly diving back down taking him in as far as she could. He watched her lips stretch over him and tried hard to resist the urge to thrust up into her mouth. She bobbed her head and hollowed her cheeks, sucking him hard and causing him to tighten his grip in her hair. He watched her with dark eyes for a minute before he felt himself losing control but didn’t want to come yet so he gently tugged her hair, she let him go with a wet pop and looked up at him. 

“Stand up.” He muttered and she did so immediately. He reached for the scrap of lace she was still wearing and yanked them down. “Come here.” He commanded and she put a knee on each side of his hip, rubbing her wetness against his erection. He positioned himself at her entrance and she sank down on him, letting out a soft moan as she bottomed out. 

As soon as he was fully encased in her wetness he pressed a hand to the small of her back and stood up, arm under her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. He lowered her back over the side of the sofa so her back and head were on the cushions and her butt was higher up on the armrest. Then he moved her legs so her ankles were over his shoulders. “You want to know what I would have done to you in the bathroom?” He muttered and she nodded eagerly, looking up at him. He gripped her hips, pulling out of her slightly before snapping back inside with a hard, deep thrust.

“Fuck!” She screamed. “Gilbert, dear fucking God keep doing that.” She panted

“That.” He grunted as he slowly pulled out. “Is what I would have done to you in the bathroom.” He snapped forward again and she screamed even louder, her eyes rolling back. “Made you scream so loud they would have heard you in the parking lot.” He gripped her hips tightly and began to pound into her. She moaned as she grabbed blindly at the couch, trying to find something to hold onto before finally gripping the edge of the cushion. She moved her free hand between her legs and he watched her rub furiously at her clit. 

“Fuck, Anne.” He grunted, eyes glued to her hand. “You’re so goddamn beautiful. I love watching you when I’m inside you.” Her movements sped up and he felt balls tighten. “Yes, sweetheart. Just like that. Come with me.” He saw her nod and he quickened his thrusts until he felt her clenching around him. He shouted her name as his hips stuttered into her. She arched off the couch and cried out, squeezing her walls around him as they both came hard. 

He leaned his arm against the wall behind the couch, breathing hard and caressing her leg with his free hand. His vision slowly cleared and he looked down at his wife who still had her eyes closed but was smiling dreamily and slowly running her hand over her stomach and breast. He watched her for a minute, awestruck by how sexy she looked with her satisfied smile and rumpled hair. 

“God you’re gorgeous.” He muttered as he pulled out of her carefully, grateful for the blanket that was protecting the armrest. He grabbed her hand to help her stand up but her legs wobbled a bit and he caught her around the waist, chuckling. “And looking thoroughly well fucked I’d say.” 

She giggled lightly, still feeling the remnants of her orgasm shuddering through her. “I could say the same for you, Dr. Blythe.” She reached up and tousled his messy curls.

He grinned and leaned down to pick her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took them up the stairs. “Let’s see how much messier they can get, eh?” She laughed and nodded eagerly. 

*****

Gilbert was leaning against the nurses station discussing an upcoming surgery with one of the oncology nurses. Katie was one of his favorite surgical nurses, when he had the choice he always picked her to assist with his surgeries. She was funny, smart as a whip, and called him out on his bullshit. She’d also become fast friends with Anne at the hospital holiday party a couple of years before and since then she and her husband were regular attendees to parties and dinners at the Blythes. They were peering at the patient's chart when he heard his name being called from down the hallway and he turned, surprised to see Winnie striding toward him in a lab coat. 

“Winnie, hello.” He said, eyebrows raised. “What are you -?”

She gave a light laugh. “Surprise! I accepted their offer this morning. I thought I’d hit the ground running.”

“Right. What about Toronto Western?” He asked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Katie not so subtly sizing the British woman up. 

“Toronto General is just a much better fit for me. Plus the commute is shorter.” She gave a laugh and he managed a smile. 

“Well congratulations. Welcome aboard.” He felt Katie’s eyes on him. 

“Thanks! Actually I already have a patient I was hoping I could get your opinion on if you have a few minutes?” 

“Uh, sure.” He turned to Katie. “Let me know when we get this scheduled?” He asked her. 

“Sure, Dr. Blythe.” She replied, taking the chart from him and giving him a look that he ignored. 

He nodded and gestured for Winnie to follow him down the hall to his office. He settled in his chair as she set a file down in front of him and they discussed the case for several minutes. When she was satisfied she took the file from him and he was hoping she would get up and leave but to his chagrin she settled back in the chair. 

“So. We didn’t really have a chance to catch up last week. What brought you back up to Toronto? I’m sure you had your pick of residency programs.” She gave him a charming smile. 

He chuckled. “I don’t know about that, I had a few good offers but I missed Toronto.” He paused. “And Anne was here.” He said pointedly. 

“Of course. I’ll be honest I was surprised to hear you two were back together. I remember what a toll the breakup took on you.” She said. 

He nodded. “It did. But we found our way back to each other. It took some time but it was worth it.”

“Well that’s great, Gil. It was tough seeing you like that, it’s hard to forget how much she hurt you.” 

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. “It was a long time ago. And certainly wasn’t one-sided.” 

“Right.” She agreed and gave him another winning smile. “I should get out of your hair. Maybe we can have lunch sometime soon? You can give me the lay of the land around here. Tell me who to look out for.” She gave a light laugh. 

“Oh I don’t know, Winnie.” He started and she held her hand up to stop him. 

“Just a friendly lunch between colleagues, Gil. We’ll need to be able to work together right?” 

He paused. It was the first indication she’d given that things might be weird. Maybe she was trying to extend an olive branch. And she was right about them needing to be able to work together so it wouldn’t hurt for him to meet her halfway. Finally he nodded. “Right. You’re right, sorry.” He opened his calendar app. “How’s next Thursday?” 

She checked hers and nodded before standing up. “Thanks again for the second opinion. I’m looking forward to working with you again.” And with that she gave a little wave and left his office. 

He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and mentally rehearsing how he’d break the news to Anne. He heard a knock at his door and opened his eyes to see Katie standing there. 

“Mr. Jenkins in 603 was hoping to have a word with you.” She said and stepped into the office. “So that was the infamous Dr. Rose?” 

He looked surprised. “You’ve heard of her?” 

She nodded. “A few of the nurses from her floor were talking about her this morning. Didn’t know you knew her though.” 

“We went to school together.” He said and rolled his eyes at her arched brow. “And we dated for a bit.” 

“Ah.” She said and he rolled his eyes again. 

“Say it, Katie.” 

She held up both hands, palms out. “Nothing. She’s gorgeous. It just seems interesting that out of all the hospitals in all the world she could pick from she picked us. With such a posh accent I’d assume she’d land in London or something.” 

“And what’s wrong with Toronto General?” He mocked and she laughed, shaking her head. “Besides, “ he went on, “most of her family is actually in Halifax. They emigrated to Canada when she was like 13 or something. So technically this is home for her.” 

“Okay. Just saying it’s curious.” She said innocently. “Don’t forget about Mr. Jenkins.” She reminded him as she left his office. 

He sighed and grabbed his phone, locking his office behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Anne will have three PhDs because she is insanely smart and hard working. Sorry, Winnie, Gilbert only has eyes for Anne. 
> 
> Also, that may have been one of my favorite smut scenes to write. If you haven't had armrest couch sex I highly recommend it...


	3. Chapter 3

“How did his lunch with her go?” Cole asked as he sipped his mimosa. Anne was having brunch with him and Diana a couple of weeks after Gilbert had given her the news of his newest colleague. She took a sip of her orange juice before answering. 

“Fine it seemed. He said they mostly talked about the hospital staff and bureaucracy.” 

Cole nodded. “Was it awkward?”

“I don’t know. If it was he didn’t say.” She shrugged and concentrated on the menu but didn’t miss the look Diana and Cole exchanged. She chose to ignore it though and smiled up at the server who appeared at the table. 

With their order taken Diana reached across the table to take Anne’s hand. “How are you feeling about it all?”

“I’m fine.” They both gave her a look and she laughed. “I am! I mean. I trust him, I do. I just…” she trailed off. 

“Don’t trust her.” Diana finished and Anne gave a small nod. 

“Am I being ridiculous? I mean it’s been seven years. She’s got to be over him right?”

“I’ll be honest, I’m skeptical.” Cole said and Diana shot him a look. “What? I’m just saying it’s weird that out of all the hospitals in the world she probably could have gone to she chose the same one Gilbert is at.” 

Anne sighed. “Yeah. I think it’s weird too. So does Gilbert I think. Although he is trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.” She paused as their food was delivered, thanking their server when he put her plate in front of her. “Anyway, he’s not wrong about them having to work together. He’s in kind of a weird spot so I’m trying not to make a big deal about it. It would just make him feel worse.” 

They nodded in understanding. “But you know Gilbert would want you to tell him if it was bothering you.” Cole said around a mouthful of pancakes. 

Anne nodded. “I suppose.” She shook her head a bit and smiled at her friends, picking up a piece of bacon. “Anyway, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Tell me what’s going on with you guys. Di, did Jerry get that promotion?”

The trio chatted and laughed as they ate. When they finished they decided to do some shopping and found themselves in a boutique filled to the brim with baby clothes and accessories. They squealed over the tiny clothes and shoes and Anne couldn’t resist making a few purchases while Diana bought some things for baby Joseph who was at home with Jerry. 

When Anne got home she laid the tiny outfits out on the bed and went to the study to get some work done. Gilbert got home from the gym a little while later and poked his head in the room to greet her before going to take a shower. He came back a minute later, clearing his throat in the doorway. She looked up to see him looking at her with a hopeful look on his face. 

“Is there something you want to tell me? Based on the items on our bed?”

“Oh!” She covered her mouth. “No! I’m sorry, honey. It’s not what you think.” She got up and walked to him when his face fell. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “Cole and Diana and I were doing some shopping and I just couldn’t resist picking up some stuff. Aren’t they adorable though?” 

He sighed. “They are, Anne, but I wish you wouldn’t do that. It just feels like it puts more pressure on us.”

She sat back down at her desk. “That’s silly, Gil. It’s just a few things. Doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” She said dismissively. 

He watched her for a minute as she bent back over her notes before leaving the room. Normally he loved everything about her enthusiasm and optimism but in the shower he couldn’t shake the irritation he felt at her dismissing his concerns so easily. 

*****

Anne smoothed her skirt down in the elevator, nerves mixing with anticipation as she rode up to the oncology floor. She stepped out and gave a small wave to a couple of the nurses she recognized at the station, relieved Katie wasn’t there. She didn’t need any distractions from her goal. She headed for Gilbert’s office, happy to see him at his desk bent over a file. 

She studied him for a minute, smiling at the look of concentration on his face. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth twisted slightly to the side. Even though his face had obviously changed with age the look was still the same he had at 13 when they competed in the school spelling bee. She’d beaten him (of course) and he told her years later that he knew at that moment he was a goner for her. 

She cleared her throat and he looked up, the furrowed brows smoothing out as his face split into a smile. She smiled back and held up the bag of sandwiches she’s been holding. “I brought lunch.” She said as she closed the door and locked it. She grinned at his look of question. “And dessert.”

He laughed. “Anne. I’m not going to lie, I love the idea but I’m at work.”

She set the bag on his desk and walked around it, turning the chair so the back of it was leaning against the desk and then she straddled him, tucking her knees on either side of his hips. His arms automatically wrapped around her as she pressed her lips to his. “The door is locked. It’s your lunch hour. I’ll be quiet.”

He chuckled. “We both know you’re not great at being quiet.” Despite his protest he moved his lips to her neck and nibbled. 

“Mmmm, well as you say Dr. Blythe. Practice makes perfect.” He moved his mouth back to hers and she deepened the kiss as she pressed harder against him. He groaned into her mouth and skimmed his hands down her sides to her ass as she undulated her hips. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He muttered and she giggled as she nibbled on his ear. His hands moved under her skirt and he stopped suddenly looking at her. 

“I figured panties would just be a hindrance.” She said, biting back a smile at the look on his face. 

He groaned louder and kissed her hard, sliding a hand between her legs. “Fuck, Anne. You’re dripping. How long have you been thinking about this?” 

Her giggle turned to a high pitched squeak as he thrust a finger inside her roughly. She pressed down on him, letting him work his magic for a minute before she shoved his hand out of the way so she could undo his pants. She lifted up slightly and shoved them and his boxers down, releasing his hard cock. When he was freed she wrapped a hand around him, pumping him twice before moving up and guiding him to her entrance. He took over, running the head through her folds before holding it steady and looking up at her. She bit her lower lip and sank down hard, closing her eyes as she did. 

They buried their faces in the crook of the others necks and sat there for several seconds, enjoying the feeling of being joined. She began to move, slowly at first and then faster. He grabbed her ass under her skirt, keeping her steady. Soon they found their rhythm and she began to move faster and harder, her hands gripping the top of the chair behind his head. 

“That’s it, baby.” He muttered. His hands squeezed her ass, separating her cheeks slightly and sliding one finger to the puckered skin between them. He pressed lightly there and she moaned loudly. “You like that, don’t you?”

She nodded furiously and he pressed harder. She cried out and he quickly covered her mouth with his, capturing the sound with a sloppy kiss. She picked up speed, riding him harder and faster, the friction hitting her just right, until she tensed around him, breaking the kiss and burying her head in his neck to muffle her cry. He thrusted himself up into her once, twice, three times and grunted against her shoulder as he spilled inside her. Her walls continued to flutter around him for a long moment after they stopped moving. 

He muttered something against her shoulder and she leaned back to look at him. “What?” She asked, still trying to catch her breath. 

He smiled at her. “I said I don’t know what inspired this but I’m okay with it.”

She laughed and buried her face back into the crook of his neck but before she could respond his phone rang. He groaned, reaching behind him and hitting the speaker button.

“Dr. Blythe.” He said, voice slightly hoarse. 

“Hey Gil, it’s Winnie. You want to have lunch today?” 

He felt Anne tense and he silently cursed himself for not just picking up the handset. 

“Thanks, Winnie. Rain check. I’m having lunch with Anne.” 

“Right, of course, no problem. Next week? It’s my turn to treat.” 

“Sure, sounds good. Talk to you later.” He ended the call before she could respond. 

Anne got up abruptly, sliding off of him and he grunted at the loss of her warmth. He grabbed some tissues from his desk and handed her a few before looking down at his pants helplessly. They were a mess. 

He heard something hit the desk and he turned. She’d tossed a fresh pair of slacks to him. He looked up and observed her rummaging through her tote bag. Suddenly a pair of boxers flew through the air and he caught them. 

“Damn, babe. You thought of everything.” 

She didn’t reply and he stood up to change, still watching her. She pulled a fresh pair of panties out and he chuckled. 

“Blimey, Hermione. What else you got in there?” He joked. 

She didn’t smile. “Her turn to treat?” She finally asked as she slid her panties on and he winced. “How often are you having lunch with her?”

“Not that often, a few times in the last few months.”

She was quiet as she straightened her clothes. “I thought it was just that one time.” 

“I know. It’s just professional though. I also have lunch with Tom and Dave regularly, you know that. It would be like you having lunch with James.” 

She had been running her hands through her hair, combing out the tangles when he said that and she stopped and looked at him. 

“It’s nothing like that, Gilbert. I went on two dates with the man and he wasn’t a factor in our breakup. Not to mention I’ve never gone to lunch with him alone in all the time I’ve worked with him.” She gathered her hair into a bun and began pinning it up. 

He clenched his jaw. “I’m just saying if you did I would get it.”

“Would you still feel that way if you knew I had slept with him?”

His blood ran cold. “You said you hadn’t.”

“I didn’t.” She replied and he breathed again. “But would you?”

“If I knew it was for professional reasons I’d be fine.” He said, not even quite believing his own words. She gave him a long look but he busied himself tucking in his shirt and sanitizing his hands from the bottle on his desk. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She finally asked. 

“Because there was nothing to tell, Anne, and I didn’t want you getting worked up over nothing.” 

“Worked up?” She looked at him, incredulous. 

“You know what I mean. You’re already stressed out enough with your dissertation and work. I didn’t want to add to it.” 

She sighed and put a sandwich on his desk before closing the bag back up and grabbing her tote.

“You’re not going to eat with me?” He asked, surprised. 

She shook her head. “No. I have a meeting with Dr. Stacy later I need to prepare for.” She started to walk to the door and he hurried around the desk to grab her hand. 

“Hey.” She stopped, her hand on the doorknob, and looked at him. “This was an amazing surprise. It was really fucking hot.” He smiled, eyes crinkling and dimples flashing. 

She melted a little and gave him a small smile in return. “I’m glad you liked it. I’m ovulating and since you had to leave so early this morning I figured why not?”

His smile froze. “Oh.”

She looked at him quizzically. “What?”

“Nothing. I just, I guess I thought it was just a fun, spontaneous thing. I didn’t think you were on a mission.” 

“I wouldn’t say I was on a mission, just thought I’d take advantage of the timing. I brought us fresh underwear, Gil. Nothing very spontaneous about that.” She suddenly looked unsure. “I still had fun. Did you not?”

He swallowed at the insecurity in her beautiful blue eyes. “Of course I did. I’m sorry. It was really great, sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek. 

“Okay. I’ll be home around 7. Should I get a pizza?” She asked. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” She nodded and opened the door. “Hey.” He said and she paused to look at him. “I love you.” 

She gave him a small smile. “I love you too.”

*****

“I don’t know, Bash. It’s kind of a stupid thing to be annoyed about.” Gilbert said, taking a swig of his beer. 

“Try me, Blythe.” Bash replied. 

Gilbert sighed. “It’s just. She’s been so hyper focused on getting pregnant and for a while it was fun, right? I mean, we’ve always had a great sex life but like we were having a lot of sex. Like a lot a lot. Probably even more than in college.” 

“Okay, a little too much info there, Gilbert.” Bash cringed. “And stop bragging.” 

Gilbert continued without acknowledging Bash’s discomfort. “And then she started getting kind of militant about tracking her cycle and the longer it’s gone on the more it’s becoming like scientific, you know?”

“I mean, you’re a doctor, Gilbert. Surely you can appreciate the science of it?” Bash joked and Gilbert rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. “Seriously though, are you having second thoughts about starting a family now?” 

“No, God no. I’m ready to be a dad and I can’t wait to see her carrying our child. She’s going to be such an amazing mom.” He took a sip of beer. “But to be honest I’m feeling a little like a piece of meat. A means to an end for her. A few months ago I had an early surgery and left the house before she woke up. So she shows up at my office with lunch and no panties on. I thought it was this sexy, spontaneous thing but it turned out she was ovulating and had meticulously planned it out.” 

“Only you would complain about your wife jumping you in your office.” 

“I’m not complaining, it was fucking hot. It just wasn’t what I thought it was and that was kind of disappointing. But things have been getting kind of weird since then. It’s been so gradual I didn’t even really notice it until one day I realized we hadn’t even kissed each other in days. And she’s been kind of distant and I know she’s stressed about her dissertation but it’s like, we barely have sex now unless she’s ovulating and even then it’s...not what it used to be. And it’s outside of the bedroom too. It’s like we’re out of sync or something.”

Bash sighed and patted his brother’s shoulder. “Have you told her how you’re feeling? She probably doesn’t realize.” 

“No, things are already kind of weird and I know she’s feeling super insecure about me working with Winnie so that’s already awkward. And I don’t want to give her a reason to think I’m unhappy or anything.”

“But you are unhappy about it and she’s your wife. And she’s Anne. She’s the most empathetic person I know.” Bash motioned to the bartender for another round. “You keep it all bottled up and it’s going to explode.” 

“I don’t know. She’s been super stressed about her dissertation too. She’s having to make a million edits.” 

“A lot of the problems you two had when you were younger stemmed from lack of communication. God knows how any of us stayed patient while the two of you figured your shit out. Learn from your mistakes, Blythe.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll just wait until she’d done those edits and things have calmed down a bit.” 

“Alright fine, don’t listen to your brother. I’ve just been married ten years longer than you, what do I know?” 

Gilbert chuckled. “Mary would say ‘not much’.”

Bash punched his arm. “Hey!” He took a swig of his beer. “You’re right. She would say that.” 

Gilbert laughed and changed the subject, asking Bash about Delly’s upcoming dance recital. 

“Is Dad coming out for it?” Gilbert asked and Bash nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s going to stay for a few days. Honestly I think he’s already bored with retirement.” 

Gilbert snorted. “I could have told you that.” 

“I know. He’s talking about selling the house though.”

“What?” Gilbert set his bottle down hard. “Seriously? He hasn’t said a word to me about that.”

“Well, you grew up there, I didn’t live there until I was 15 so it’s different. He knows it’s your childhood home, maybe he’s waiting to break the news in person.” 

“Where would he live?”

“Here. Between you and Anne starting a family and Delly growing up so fast I think he’s just ready to be closer to us.”

Gilbert sighed. “I guess that makes sense. And I definitely love the idea of him living near us. But damn I also love that house.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Bash’s phone pinged and he glanced down at it. “I gotta go, brother. Taco night. Mary needs me to pick up cheese. You want to come over? What’s Anne up to?” 

“She’s having dinner with Diana. And thanks but I wouldn’t be great company tonight. I think I’ll stay here and drown my sorrows a bit more.” 

“Alright. Get an Uber home though.” Bash said as he paid his tab. 

Gilbert snorted. “I will, dad.” Bash rolled his eyes and clapped his brother’s shoulder before heading out. 

Gilbert ordered another round and a burger and was absently watching the hockey game on the tv above the bar when someone sat down in the stool next to him. 

“Hey there.” Winnie said and he turned. 

“Hey.” He said, not really that surprised to see her since the bar was right around the corner from the hospital. “How are you?” 

“I’m good.” She gestured to a table in the back and he glanced over to see a few other colleagues from the hospital tucked in a booth. “I was just meeting some people and saw you. You looked so lonely, I couldn’t let you drink alone.” 

He laughed. “My brother was here but he abandoned me for tacos.” 

“Ah. I mean, tacos are awesome so I can’t really blame him.” She flashed a smile. 

He nodded. “True. You want a drink?” 

She nodded and he called the bartender over. Once she had her gin and tonic she turned in her seat to face him. “So what’s up, Gil? You look like you have something on your mind.” 

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

“Okay, well, it’s not nothing. You’re not great at hiding your emotions just FYI, those eyebrows are quite expressive.” He chuckled and she continued. “But I won’t push. If you do want to talk about it though, I’m here.” She said, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Thanks, Winnie.” He smiled at her and finished his beer. 

“Of course.” She glanced to the back of the bar where the pool tables were and back at him. “Hey, you want to play a game?” 

He groaned. “Do we have to play like old times where we take a shot every time we pocket? Because you definitely kicked my ass at that like every time.” 

“Oh come on, you won a few rounds.” She laughed. “It’ll be fun!”

Gilbert hesitated, something in the back of his mind told him this was a bad idea but he shook it off. It was harmless and it did sound fun, something he hadn’t had a lot of lately. Finally he nodded. “You’re on.” He said and ordered a tray of shots from the bartender. 

Two hours later he blurrily watched her pocket the 8 ball and he laughed at the dance she did when she made it. “Drink!” She pointed at the last glass on the tray. 

He groaned. “I can’t possibly take another one. I’m not 24 anymore, you know.” 

“Oh I know. But don’t worry, I didn’t think it was possible but you actually look even better now than you did at 24.” She said, flashing him a charming smile. 

He paused, shot glass poised against his lips and he lowered it slowly. “Uh, thanks.” He shook his head to clear it. “I should get going anyway.” 

“Are you sure? We could play another round, maybe I’ll let you win this time.” She laughed. 

He smiled and shook his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket. His smile fading at how late it was and his stomach lurched when he saw he had two missed calls and a few texts from Anne. He ordered an Uber and shot Anne a text telling her he was on his way home. 

“Alright well, get home safe okay? And seriously, if you want to talk about what’s bothering you, I’m here.” She gave him a hug that he pulled out of quickly. 

“Thanks. Goodnight, Winnie.” He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the bar. It was cool outside and he was thankful, the crisp September air doing wonders to clear his head as he waited for the Uber. 

He closed the garage door and entered the kitchen quietly, chugging a glass of water before heading upstairs. Their bedroom light was off but she’d left the bathroom light on and the door cracked so he could see her sleeping form under the covers. He walked over and whispered her name but she didn’t move so he emptied his pockets on his nightstand before heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

Anne waited until she heard the water running before opening her eyes and laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. She briefly considered going into the bathroom to confront him but decided against it. She was way too tired and sad. She’d been anxious when she couldn’t get a hold of him and when he’d finally texted that he was on his way home the anxiety had turned to hurt and annoyance. She sighed and turned over on her side, closing her eyes. Suddenly she heard his phone vibrate and she slipped across the bed to grab it in case it was the hospital. She froze when she looked at the screen. 

[Winnie Rose] I had a lot of fun tonight, we should definitely do that again. 

Anne’s blood ran cold and she clenched her jaw to hold back the tears. She set the phone back down quietly and crawled back to her side of the bed. She let the tears slip silently onto her pillowcase for several minutes until she heard him turn the shower off. She wiped at her eyes and turned over, steadying her breathing. When she felt him get into bed she wasn’t sure if she was grateful or disappointed that he didn’t reach for her. He fell asleep quickly but she laid awake for a long time, mind moving a mile a minute. 

********************************

The next morning Anne was sitting at the kitchen island scrolling through her phone when Gilbert walked in shirtless, his curls a rumpled mess from going to sleep with them wet. 

“Hi.” He said as he yawned and grabbed a mug from the cabinet to pour a cup of coffee. 

“Hey.” She murmured. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” He said. 

“I was worried about you, Gil.” She said, not looking up from her phone. 

He sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. I met Bash at Joey’s Tavern by the hospital for beers and I was about to leave when some colleagues came in so I joined them. The music must have been too loud, I didn’t hear my phone.” 

She looked up at him then. “What colleagues?” 

“Oh, uh. No one you know, I don’t think.” He replied, taking a sip of coffee and turning to the fridge. 

She swallowed hard against the pain in her chest. “Well, let me know next time. I was really worried.” 

“Yeah.” He pulled the milk carton out and poured himself a bowl of cereal. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” 

She didn’t answer and he turned around to look at her but she was gone. A minute later he heard the shower come on upstairs and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he’d lied. He’d had every intention of telling her Winnie was there but when she’d asked the words had tumbled out. He leaned over the counter, pressing his forehead against the cool granite for a minute before deciding the best thing for his hangover was to go for a long run and sweat it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is an oblivious idiot. Anne isn't expressing herself well. Winnie is conniving. 
> 
> And I hope any Potterheads out there enjoyed the HP reference. :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t forget about Dave’s birthday party tonight. I stopped and got a bottle of good scotch for him yesterday.” Gilbert said as he put his mug in the dishwasher. 

“Is that tonight? I thought it was next weekend. I can’t make it.” Anne replied and he turned around to look at her but she was busy typing on her laptop. 

“Seriously? It’s been on the calendar for months, Anne.” 

“I’m sorry. I must have missed it.” She didn’t take her eyes off the screen.

“Why can’t you make it? It’s Saturday.” He stared at her but she didn’t look up. 

“I made plans with Cole. We’re having dinner then going to see that new Kate Beckinsale movie.” She continued typing. 

He paused for a minute then walked over to close the laptop, forcing her to look at him. “Why did you do that?” She asked, face flushing. 

“A movie with Cole, Anne? Seriously? You can reschedule that no problem. We made a commitment to this.” 

“Well, I don’t want to go.” She replied, pulling the laptop from him and opening it back up. 

She felt his eyes on her but refused to look up. After a long moment he left the kitchen and she took a deep breath, willing the tears away. It had been over a week since he came home late and she knew she had been acting petulantly but couldn’t bring herself to care enough to stop. She’d brought that night up two more times hoping that he’d come clean without her having to confront him but the longer he didn’t the more her mind went to the worst case scenario as to why and she couldn’t stop it. 

Several hours later she sat across from Cole nibbling on chips and guacamole and trying to explain to him her reasoning but he was having none of it. 

“Anne. You need to tell him you know she was there. You need to look him in the eye and ask him why he lied.” Cole took a sip of his margarita. “The longer you wait the worse it’s going to be. And I know that little imagination of yours is running wild.” 

“But why did he lie, Cole? I mean. The only logical explanation is something happened and that’s why he lied. And why he continues to lie. What if I ask him point blank and he tells me something did happen. I don’t know if I can handle that.” She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away furiously. 

“Or there is some other explanation that you haven’t considered?” He replied, reasonably. “All I know is ignoring it isn’t helping you, is it?”

“I guess not. But it’s not like it’s just this. He’s been distant and we’ve barely even touched each other in I don’t know how long. There are just so many signs and I’m just - I’m too scared of what the answer might be.” 

Cole nodded and placed a hand over hers sympathetically. “That party tonight, it’s important to him right?” 

She nodded. “I mean kind of. Dave is our friend but he’s also Gil’s boss, there are bound to be a lot of his colleagues there. It’s actually pretty important to him. And if it’s anything like last year’s party there will be a lot of people there.” 

“Including Winnie.” Cole said, realization dawning. “That’s why you don’t want to go?” 

The bite of tortilla chip she’d been chewing on suddenly felt like concrete in her mouth and she swallowed it quickly followed by a large gulp of water. 

“Anne?” 

“Yes, okay. That’s a big part of it.” She sighed. 

“What if I go with you? It’s not like a sit down dinner or anything right? I’m sure no one will notice.” 

“Yeah? You wouldn’t mind?” She asked, eyes hopeful. 

“Of course not. Free booze and a chance to support my favorite red-head?” Cole smiled and she managed a small smile back. He motioned for the check from the bartender and turned to her. “How about we stop at your place and get you all dolled up first?” Her smile widened and she nodded. 

Thirty minutes later they were walking into Dave and Lynn’s house and sure enough the place was filled to the brim with people. They wandered around for a few minutes, Anne seeing a few familiar faces but no sign of Gilbert. Cole spotted the bar and headed that way and while she waited for him Lynn came out of nowhere and threw her arms around Anne. 

“Hello darling! I’m so glad you’re here, Gilbert said you weren’t going to be able to make it.” 

Anne smiled. “Hi Lynn. I had a change of plans, thank you so much for having us. I haven’t spotted Dave yet. If you see him let me know I’m here so I can say Happy Birthday?” 

“Of course! And can I just say you look absolutely stunning! I love that dress!” Lynn eyed the sapphire blue cocktail dress Cole had insisted she wear. 

“Thank you, Lynn. You look beautiful as well.” 

“Oh I’ve been meaning to ask if you’re going to go with Gilbert to that conference in New York in a couple of weeks? I can’t resist a trip to NYC. If you’re going we could do some shopping!” 

Anne smiled again. “Actually I forgot about it but I don’t think I can make it. Next time though, I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that!” Lynn gave a tinkling laugh and Anne couldn’t help but chuckle at her obviously tipsy friend. “Oh! I’m being such a terrible hostess, can I get you a drink?” 

“I’m okay, thank you. Actually have you seen Gilbert?” 

“Oh uhmmm.” Lynn stood on her tiptoes to glance around the crowded room. “I don’t see him now. Last time I saw him he was on the back deck though so maybe try there?” 

“Okay, thank you.” Anne smiled again and turned to head to the back of the house. She stepped through the sliding glass doors onto the deck and scanned the sea of faces. It was dark but there were tiki torches and white christmas lights illuminating it well enough. She heard a familiar laugh and moved toward it before freezing as the crowd parted enough for her to see where it came from. 

Gilbert was half sitting against the deck, a drink in one hand, his other on the railing behind him. Winnie was standing in front of him, close enough that she was practically between his legs and she had one hand on his shoulder as she said something that made him laugh again. It was just the two of them standing there and his eyes never left her face as she spoke. Anne stared for a long moment, willing him to look her way but he never did. She turned abruptly and hurried back into the house, heading straight for the front door. Once outside she hurried to Cole’s car before pulling her phone out to text him. 

She only had to wait a minute before he was rushing down the driveway. “What happened?” He asked as he got closer. 

She shook her head, unable to speak because she was clenching her jaw so hard and he opened the car door for her. She waited until he’d steered them out of the neighborhood before she broke down, sobbing and telling him what she saw in fragmented sentences. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Cole muttered and she shook her head.

“It’s not like they were doing anything, Cole.” She grabbed some napkins from his glove compartment and wiped at her eyes. “They were just standing there.” 

“Then why are you so upset?” He asked, pointedly. 

“Because.” She swallowed. “I don’t know. Their body language, I guess? It was just so...familiar.” She muttered the last word. 

He took a deep breath. “Do you want to stay with me and Scott tonight?” 

“Thank you no, I just want to go home.” 

“Okay.” He stayed with her for a couple of hours, watching reruns of The Great British Baking Show until she fell asleep curled up on the couch. He turned the tv off and was about to leave when he heard the garage door closing and Gilbert walk into the house. Cole stalked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest as Gilbert pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. Gilbert turned around and almost dropped the bottle when he saw Cole. 

“Jesus.” He gave a breathless laugh. “You scared the shit out of me, Cole.” 

Cole didn’t say anything, just glared at him. 

“What?” Gilbert asked warily, chugging from the water bottle. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Gilbert?” 

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. “I’m drinking water in my kitchen, Cole. Did you and Anne go to the party? Lynn said she saw Anne but when I looked for her I couldn’t find her.” 

“Yeah. We did. And don’t worry, Anne found you.” 

Gilbert’s eyebrows flew up. “She did?” 

“Yeah, she said you and that British bitch were looking quite cozy and she didn’t want to interrupt.” 

Gilbert sucked in a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “Where is she?” 

“She’s asleep on the couch. You should let her stay that way.” 

Gilbert sagged against the counter. “I don’t know what she saw but it wasn’t what it looked like.” 

“Well if you don’t know what she saw then how do you know it wasn’t what it looked like?” Cole asked, snarkily. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Because nothing happened that would have looked like us being cozy.” 

“Yeah well, perception is everything, Gilbert.” He uncrossed his arms and grabbed his keys and wallet from the counter. “I’m going home. Don’t you fucking dare wake her up.” And with that he stalked out of the kitchen and Gilbert heard the front door close a minute later. 

He walked into the living room and gazed down at his sleeping wife for a long minute before pulling a blanket over her sleeping form. He let out a heavy sigh and locked the house up, turning off the lights as he went upstairs. 

*****

Anne settled into the chair next to Mary and focused on reading the program, smiling at Delly’s name printed at the top of the page. 

“I’m surprised you and Gilbert didn’t come together.” Mary leaned over and said quietly. 

Anne tensed up slightly. “He’s having to come straight from work so it made more sense to drive separately.” 

Mary nodded. “Bash and John should be here soon. We were thinking of going to that pizza place Delly likes by your house after the show. You guys want to join?” 

Anne nodded. “That sounds good, I’m not sure if Gilbert will be able to but I can.” 

Mary hesitated, remembering the conversation Bash had told her he’d had with Gilbert a few weeks before. “Everything okay with you two?” 

Anne pretended to be engrossed in the program. “Yeah, of course.” She replied.

She could tell Mary wasn’t convinced but thankfully she didn’t push. Anne sighed as she remembered the conversation she had with her husband when she’d woken up Sunday morning, neck aching from her night on the couch. Apparently Cole had told him she found him and Winnie and he of course told her whatever she saw was nothing. 

“You just looked really cozy, Gilbert.” She’d said quietly. 

“I don’t even know what that means, Anne.” He’d replied, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. A tick he only did when he was anxious or nervous, she knew. She hadn’t answered him and he’d thrown his hands up in frustration. “Obviously nothing happened and it kind of pisses me off that I even have to say that.” She’d just nodded in acceptance, her face flushed as she’d gone upstairs to shower. 

That was six days ago and they’d been tip-toeing around each other since. 

“Anne!” She heard a familiar voice and turned to see Bash and John making their way down the aisle toward her and Mary. She jumped up and gave her father-in-law a tight hug. “How are you, sweetheart?” He asked, patting her back. 

John Blythe had been the first person in Avonlea besides the Cuthbert’s and Diana to really show her any true kindness. At 12-years old she had been a scrawny thing with orange hair and freckles for days. She still remembered crying outside of the grocery store after Billy Andrews had made fun of her hair and called her ugly in front of a group of boys from their school. John had spotted her and sat down next to her on the sidewalk, comforting her and keeping her company until Marilla was done with her shopping. 

She blinked away a tear before she pulled back to smile at him. “I’m alright, John. It’s so good to see you, we’ve missed you.” 

He smiled back at her as they settled into their seats, him next to her and Bash on the other side of Mary. They were chatting about Anne’s job and studies when Anne looked past John and tensed. He turned to follow her gaze and was surprised to see the reason for her change in demeanor was none other than his son, making his way down the aisle. He stood up to greet him. 

“Hi Dad.” Gil said, returning his father’s hug. “How are you?” 

“I’m well, son. How are you?” 

“Well enough, thanks.” He started to sit down but John gestured questioningly to the chair next to Anne. Gilbert met Anne’s eyes and she swallowed before tugging John’s hand. 

“I insist you sit next to me, John. We have more catching up to do.” She gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and after a brief hesitation he nodded and sat down. They resumed their chat for a few minutes until the lights in the auditorium darkened and the show began. 

After the recital the group piled into a booth at the pizza place and while they participated in the conversation and gushed over Delly’s performance, John could tell something was off with his son and daughter-in-law. When it was time to leave he asked Gilbert if he’d give him a ride back to Bash and Mary’s. Gilbert nodded, not looking surprised. 

“So what’s going on, son?” John asked as Gilbert reversed out of the parking spot. 

Gilbert gave a humorless chuckle. “Couldn’t wait till we were at least on the road, dad?” 

“It’s a short drive.” He replied easily. 

Gilbert sighed. “Do you remember my ex-girlfriend from Harvard? Winnie?” At his dad’s nod he continued. “She’s working at Toronto General. Cardiothoracic surgery.” 

“Ah. And Anne isn’t happy about that?” 

“You could say that. There are other things too.” He cleared his throat. 

“Well. I don’t want to ask this but feel like I should based on Anne’s demeanor. Does she have anything to be worried about with Winnie?” 

Gilbert shot his dad a look. “Of course not, dad. How could you ask that?” 

John sighed. “I’m sorry, son. I know you’re a good man. You guys will work things out. I knew from the moment I saw her push you in the pool at Diana Barry’s 13th birthday party you were made for each other.” He grinned. 

Gilbert snorted at the memory and frowned. “We’re barely speaking right now though.” 

“I noticed. But what I also saw are two people who love each other and are both hurting. Even the best couples go through rough patches, it’s not like this is your first one with Anne.” 

“Well the last time it was this rough we broke up.” Gilbert said, bile rising up from his stomach at the thought.  
“You two need to talk to each other, son.” 

Gilbert nodded as he turned into Bash and Mary’s driveway. “I know we do, I’m just not sure I’m ready to. I’m going to New York Tuesday for a conference. I’ll call you when I get back.” 

John nodded and they talked for a few more minutes about Gilbert’s job and the sale of the house before Gilbert headed home. The house was dark when he arrived aside from the kitchen light. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and took it and the bottle to the living room, flipping on the tv. He could hear Anne moving around upstairs but she didn’t come down and after a while the sounds stopped. He poured himself another glass and sank lower into the couch.

*****

Anne walked into their bedroom Monday night and stopped short, heart sinking at the open suitcase on their bed. Gilbert walked out of the closet carrying a garment bag. “Hey.” He said as he laid the bag on the bed. 

“What are you doing?” 

He glanced at her, surprised. “I’m heading to New York in the morning, remember?” 

“Oh, right.” She let out a shaky breath and couldn’t stop herself from asking the next question. “Is Winnie going?” 

He gave her an unreadable look that made her swallow hard. “No.” 

“Okay. Sorry, I guess I forgot about this trip.”

He mumbled something she didn’t catch. 

“Sorry?”

“I said of course you forgot.” He went back into the closet and she sat down on the bed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked when he came out carrying a pair of dress shoes. 

“Well you haven’t seemed to be caring much about what’s going on with me these days, Anne.” 

She clenched her fists. “That’s not fair, Gilbert. It’s not like this has been one-sided.” 

“Well, it feels that way.” He shoved some shirts into the suitcase. “You’ve been treating me like a semen factory for months.” 

Her jaw dropped. “A semen factory? That is both disgusting and incredibly insulting. We decided together to start a family, I’ve been trying to make that happen.” She sucked in a breath. “Have you changed your mind about a baby?”

“No! Yes. I don’t know. Maybe.” He scratched the back of his neck. “We’ve just been so off lately so maybe we should hold off for now. And I just - I told you from the beginning I didn’t want to tell anyone we were trying and the first thing you do is go and tell Diana and Cole and you completely ignored my feelings on that. And you’ve been so distant and cold lately unless you’re ovulating and even then it’s like having sex with a robot.” 

She stood up abruptly, face flushed and eyes flashing. “I’m sorry if I was excited about the idea of a baby and a family with you. And I’m sorry I haven’t been a sex goddess lately, maybe your girlfriend will be warmer!” She was breathing hard. 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! The woman you’ve been having secret lunches with and flirting at parties with. It’s Harvard all over again yet I’m the crazy one. I’m being unreasonable and unsupportive of your career because I don’t want you working with a woman you left me for once before!”

“You left me!” He shouted, hands clenched. 

“Because I believed it was only a matter of time until something happened and I knew I couldn’t handle it!” She shouted back at him. “And history is repeating itself and I - I know something is going on with you two but I don’t know how to handle it and I wanted you to just tell me the truth!” 

“Nothing is going on with her, Anne! I’ve told you that so many times! Why can’t you trust me on that?” 

“Because you’ve already fucking lied about it!” She screamed, tears streaming down her face. 

He paled. “What are you talking about?” 

She sat down heavily on the bench at the end of their bed, brushing away the tears angrily. “The night you came home late. Drunk. I asked you who you’d been drinking with and you said no one I knew. But I saw the text, Gilbert. I saw the text she sent you that night. And I gave you more chances to tell me and you never did. You just kept lying about it.” She sobbed. “Why did you lie about it if there is nothing happening?” 

He was silent for a long time, his thoughts warring inside his head. He knew he’d regret his next words for the rest of his life but he was feeling petty and defensive and he just couldn’t seem to stop himself. “You went through my phone?” 

Her eyes widened. “Seriously? That’s what you have to say? What a fucking cliche.” She got up and stalked to the bathroom, he could hear drawers slamming but he stayed in the bedroom trying to compose himself. 

She stalked back in a minute later with a small bag of toiletries and grabbed some things from her dresser. “Have fun in New York.” She muttered and started to leave the room. 

“Anne, wait.” He called after her and she turned around in the doorway. His heart broke at the pain in her watery blue eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that and I shouldn’t have lied, I really don’t don’t know why I did but nothing happened. I swear to you. You have to believe me.” 

“I don’t have to do anything.” She said coldly and left the room. He heard the front door slam a minute later and he took a deep breath, sitting down heavily on the bed. She didn’t return and after several unanswered texts he finally got one from Diana telling him Anne was at her house and to leave her be. He didn’t sleep that night and was grateful he had an early morning flight to distract him from the fact that she hadn’t come home at all, not that he’d been expecting her to.

****************************

When he arrived at his hotel he checked the itinerary of the conference, relieved he didn’t have to be anywhere specific for a few hours. He laid down and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep but his eyes snapped open when his phone rang. He snatched it up, disappointed to see Winnie’s name on the screen but answered it anyway. “Hey Winnie.” 

“Hey Gil, you okay? You sound tired.” 

“Yeah. I didn’t get much sleep last night and it was an early flight.” 

“You should have done what I did and flown in last night.” She laughed and he raised his eyebrows even though she couldn’t see him. 

“You’re in New York?” He asked. “I didn’t think you were attending.” 

“I wasn’t going to but a dear friend of mine is the keynote speaker and my schedule was light anyway so I just moved some things around.”

“Ah.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

“Anyway, I just called to see if you wanted to have lunch before the festivities begin?” 

“Oh thanks, Winnie but no. I really need to get some sleep otherwise I’ll be a zombie.” 

She laughed. “Understandable. Well maybe a late dinner tomorrow? I’d love for you to meet a few of my friends that live here.” 

“Sure, that sounds fun.” He replied, hoping that would be enough to get her off the phone. Thankfully it was and they disconnected a minute later. He sent Anne a text letting her know he’d made it to his hotel but after staring at the screen for several minutes and getting no reply he gave up and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fight was hard to write. It's difficult to think of Gilbert as being anything but worshipful to Anne but I do try to be realistic in my writing. They both have flaws because they're human. 
> 
> Also, Gilbert is too nice for his own good.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne walked into the quiet house and headed up the stairs, pointedly ignoring the pictures of her and Gilbert that hung throughout the house. She’d spent the last two days at Diana and Jerry’s alternating between sadness and anger and hurt. She was glad that she’d scheduled her classes to be online this week since she’d thought she’d be going to NYC with Gilbert when she created the syllabus at the beginning of the semester. 

She was emotionally drained and ready to sleep in her own bed again. Gilbert was coming home the next day and she knew they needed to sit down and really talk, maybe without screaming and yelling this time. She was planning on spending the rest of today and as much of tomorrow getting papers graded and working on her dissertation so that she’d have enough free time this weekend to devote solely to him and their marriage. 

But first she needed to take a nap and after she got comfortable in bed she grabbed her phone to set an alarm and saw Gilbert had texted her. 

[Gil] Will you be home tomorrow? We need to talk. 

She bit her lip. She hadn’t responded to a single text he’d sent her since she walked out of the house on Monday and at first it had been satisfying to be so petty but now it was just making her sad. She typed out a few responses before giving up, deciding it would be best to just hash it all out when he got home. She set her alarm and laid it on the nightstand before closing her eyes and falling into an exhausted sleep.

When she woke up it was dark out and she picked up her phone disoriented. She bolted upright when she saw it was after midnight. She checked her phone and realized she’d set her alarm for 5am instead of 5pm and she threw herself back on the bed in frustration. She lay there for a few minutes pondering if she should just go back to sleep for a few more hours or get up and try to get some work done. As she laid there her mind drifted back to the fight with Gilbert. It was by far the worst one they’d ever had and she could only hope that they could recover from it. She was still angry about him lying but in her gut she believed him when he said nothing had happened with Winnie. 

She snickered when she remembered Diana’s disgusted face when she told her that Gilbert had accused her of treating him like a semen factory. Suddenly she bolted upright again and grabbed her phone, opening the calendar app. She mentally started counting days and her jaw dropped. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, shakily opening a new box of pregnancy tests.

It felt like an eternity to wait but when that tiny little word showed up it was all worth it. She grabbed another one just in case and when the result was the same she started crying. She picked up the phone but then hesitated. She could call Diana or Cole but the only person she wanted to tell was Gilbert. She opened the favorites on her phone and started to tap his name but hesitated again. This was definitely not news for the phone, she wanted to be able to see his face when she told him. 

She got up and started pacing the bathroom, ideas forming in her head about how to surprise him when he got home. Maybe she could just get a t-shirt printed up quickly or a banner that said ‘Welcome Home, Dad!’ She laughed at that, Gilbert was going to be a dad. She was going to be a mom. God she couldn’t fucking wait to tell him. 

************************************

“This is me.” Gilbert said and stopped outside his room. He pulled his key card out and turned to give Winnie a hug. “Thanks for tonight, it was fun. Your friends are as crazy as you described.” He smiled at her. 

She laughed. “They are indeed. And you’re welcome, of course. Nightcap?” 

He hesitated, they were both fairly drunk from dinner already but maybe one more drink wouldn’t hurt. It had been a rough few days. He turned over phone in his hand to check the time and if Anne had text him back. She had not. “Sure.” He slid his key card in and opened the door, flipping on the lights. 

As most people do in New York City she went straight to the window to check out the view slipping off her shoes as she went. “Yours is much better than mine.” She said. “I’m kind of spoiled though, when I lived here I had the most amazing view from my apartment so I guess it’s okay for someone else to have a turn.” She smiled at him as he handed her a glass of vodka soda he’d made from the mini bar. 

“It is incredible.” He agreed. “I still think it’s crazy you left NYC at all. I mean, I love Toronto and it’s supposed to be Canada’s New York City but nothing beats the real thing.” 

She turned to him, examining his profile as he looked out over the city lights and sipped his whiskey and coke. “Well, you know why I went to Toronto right?” 

“I think you said to be closer to family, right?” 

She nodded. “Yes that.” She took a step closer to him and he turned to her. “But that’s not all of it. I wanted to be close to you again, Gil.” 

His lips parted in surprise and she closed the distance quickly, pressing her lips to his. He froze for a second but when her tongue slipped out and traced his bottom lip he jumped back, accidentally dumping the contents of his whiskey and coke all over the front of her dress. “Fuck!” He exclaimed. “What are you doing?” 

She pulled back, seemingly uncaring about her dress. “I’m still in love with you, Gil.” She stepped toward him again but stopped when he took a step back. “Are you really that surprised?”

“Of course I’m fucking surprised!” He stalked to the bathroom and came back a minute later with a towel, handing it to her. “I’m married, Winnie.” 

“Not happily. A blind man could see that. You’ve been acting the same way that you were before she broke up with you all those years ago. You don’t deserve to be treated the way she treats you.” She dabbed the towel hopeless at the front of her dress. 

“You know nothing about her or how she treats me or my marriage.” He said stonily. “I love Anne. Only Anne. She’s my whole world.”

She flushed. “Well, I guess I’m sorry but I’m not totally in the wrong here, Gilbert. You’ve been sending me mixed signals, you know. And inviting me in here too.” 

“You invited yourself in here, Winnie.” He pointed out and she cringed. He closed his eyes and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Fuck.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Look I’m sorry. You’re not wrong about me being unhappy lately. Anne and I have been going through a rough patch and I guess I enjoyed the attention you were giving me. And that’s fucked up. For a lot of reasons. So no, I guess in hindsight it’s not all on you. But that doesn’t change anything.”

She started crying and sat down heavily on the small loveseat by the window. He grabbed her some tissues then sat back on the bed silently. After a few minutes she calmed down and looked at him. “Please don’t tell Anne about this. It’s going to be hard enough to work with you after this but I couldn’t look her in the eye at any work functions if she knew.” 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry but I have to tell her. I’ve kept enough from her.” 

She sighed and nodded before chugging the rest of her drink quickly. He knew he should make her leave but she seemed so sad and embarrassed and he felt so guilty that he couldn’t bring himself to ask her to.

“Do you want another one?” He asked and she looked at him surprised. 

“Sure, if you don’t mind.” 

He chuckled. “Well, mine went down the front of your dress so I’m making another one anyway.” He stood up and gestured to the bathroom. “You can use the bathrobe if you want to get out of that.” 

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, coming back out a minute later and laying her wet dress next to her purse and shoes. She accepted the drink from him and sat back down on the sofa, curling her feet under her. He sat back on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard. 

“So.” He said and she gave an embarrassed laugh. 

“So.” She echoed. 

“How about them Yankees, eh?” She laughed again and the tension in the room lightened. They talked for a while until her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep, curled up on the tiny sofa. He grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and draped it over her before heading back to his bed and turning out the light. 

When he woke up she was still curled on the couch and he grabbed his phone, sighing at the lack of notifications before setting it back down. He had to get up soon anyway for the last seminar so he grabbed some clean clothes and shut himself into the bathroom for a shower. When he walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later Winnie was hanging up the hotel phone. 

She smiled when she saw him. “I just ordered us some breakfast, charged to my room. It’s the least I can do after last night.” 

He nodded. “Thanks. Although you really don’t have to worry about it, it’s water under the bridge.” He gestured to the bathroom. “All yours.” 

She smiled her thanks and headed in there as he sprawled out on the bed and flipped on the tv. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door just as Winnie was coming out of the bathroom. 

“I’ll grab it.” Winnie said. He heard her open the door and greet the server, smiling slightly at the way she chattered on. She wheeled the tray in a minute later and caught his smile. 

“What are you smiling about?” She asked as she uncovered the dishes. 

“I forgot what a morning person you are. I hope you tipped well for talking that guy’s ear off.” 

She laughed before biting into a piece of bacon. “I always tip well, thank you very much.” 

He chuckled and shook his head at her before digging into the pancakes she’d ordered. They chatted while they ate and she left soon after, heading back to her room to get packed and ready. 

*****

Anne walked purposefully into the lobby and headed straight for the front desk. “Good morning.” She greeted the young woman behind the desk. “My husband has been staying here for the conference and I wanted to surprise him. Can you give me his room number?” She showed the woman her I.D. “Dr. Gilbert Blythe.” 

The woman nodded and hit a few keys on the computer. “Yes, Mrs. Blythe, he’s in Room 1209. You’ll take the first set of elevators and once you’re on the 12th floor you’ll go right and the room will be on your left and down a few doors.” Anne thanked the woman and grabbed her small carry on, heading to the elevators. 

When she stepped off she turned to the right but stopped suddenly when she heard a familiar British accent. She pressed herself into the recessed doorway she was closest to and peered around the corner. She saw Winnie standing in a bathrobe, chatting cheerfully with a server dropping off a room service tray. She stayed there until the door was closed and the server had left before she walked slowly to the door. She stared at the number. 1209. Gilbert’s room. She pressed her ear to the door and even though she couldn’t make out the words she heard the unmistakable timbre of Gilbert’s voice followed by Winnie’s laughter. 

She backed away, eyes burning. The pain in her chest was unbearable and she pressed a fist to her breastbone. She suddenly couldn’t breathe and she stumbled back to the elevator, working to steady her breathing. She hurried out of the hotel and hailed the nearest cab. She busied herself for a minute booking the next return flight to Toronto, then another from Toronto to Charlottetown for later in the day. Then shot off an email to Dr. Stacy to request some personal time and ask if she could continue teaching her classes online the following week.

When that was done she sat back, finally allowing the emotions to flood through her. She started sobbing, and the cab driver silently handed her a packet of tissues through the window that she accepted gratefully. She pressed a wadded up tissue to her mouth and blindly watched the city roll by. The same thought rolling through her mind. The man she thought she knew better than she knew herself, her best friend, her lover, and the father of her child, had betrayed her in the worst possible way. The tears continued to slip down her cheeks and she put a protective hand over her belly. 

“It’s you and me, kid.” She murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Sorry. :(


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert was disappointed not to see Anne’s car in the garage when he got home but not really surprised considering she hadn’t answered any of his texts. He hauled his suitcase up the stairs and briefly considered ignoring it and taking a nap but decided to just get it over with. He went into the closet to hang his garment bag and froze when he turned the light on. 

Most of Anne’s side of the closet was empty. His stomach dropped and he turned quickly to open the drawers of her dresser. Empty. Panic set in and he ran into the bathroom. Her side of the sink was bare, those drawers empty too. He sank to the bathroom floor and pulled out his phone, quickly tapping her number from his favorites but it went straight to voicemail. He tried several more times before he started leaving her voicemails, pleading with her to call him back. He combed his hands through his hair and stared at the phone for what felt like hours, willing it to ring. Finally he got up and grabbed his car keys. 

He headed to Diana and Jerry’s first. Her car wasn’t in the driveway but theirs were so he rushed to the front door, knocking urgently. After what seemed like an eternity Jerry opened the door holding baby Joseph against his chest, and glaring at him. 

“You have a lot of nerve.” He practically growled at Gilbert. 

Gilbert raised his hands in a defensive stance. “I just want to know where she is, Jerry.” 

“I’m not going to tell you that. And count yourself lucky that Diana is in the shower because she’d probably claw your eyes out.” 

Gilbert’s jaw dropped. “That seems excessive.” He sighed. “Please Jerry, just tell me where she is. I need to talk to her.” 

“I’ll tell you she’s safe but I am definitely not telling you where she is. And don’t bother trying Cole’s because she’s not there either. Just go home, Gilbert.” 

“I can’t!” Gilbert exclaimed, frustrated. “Anne is my home!” 

Jerry rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, hindsight is 20/20.” He said then slammed the door in Gilbert’s face. Gilbert shook his head, completely bewildered but brushed it off as he got back in the car. He tried her office next but was told by security at the front desk no one was in the building that late in the day. He drove by Cole and Scott’s but her car wasn’t there so he didn’t bother going to the front door, knowing he’d get an even worse reception from Cole than he’d gotten from Jerry. 

After a few hours of driving around aimlessly he finally headed home. He walked into the empty house and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Not bothering with a glass he opened it and sat down heavily on the couch, swigging from the bottle and staring into the darkness, silent tears falling down his face. 

*****

Anne sat at the table in the kitchen in Green Gables and stared blankly at the computer screen. She was vaguely aware of Marilla moving about behind her, baking a loaf of bread and Matthew sitting across from her, his face full of concern. 

“Now who could that be this early in the morning?” Marilla said suddenly, snapping Anne out of her trance. 

Anne got up and squinted through the kitchen window. Dawn had just broken so the light was minimal but the second she recognized the truck panic set in. “It’s John.” She said, grabbing up her laptop and notes. “Please, please Marilla. Don’t tell him I’m here. Tell him you haven’t seen me.” 

Marilla made a noise. “Anne, I really don’t want to lie to one of my oldest friends.” 

“I know and I’’m sorry to ask it of you but I’m begging. I’m really not ready for Gilbert to know I’m here.” 

Before Marilla could respond Matthew stood up and put a steadying hand on Anne’s shoulder. “He won’t hear it from us, Anne.” He gave Marilla a pointed look and the older woman sighed and nodded. Anne scurried up the stairs just as he entered the gates and sat down on the top step so she could hear the conversation but be out of sight. 

She heard them exchange pleasantries for a minute and rolled her eyes when Marilla offered John tea which he thankfully declined. “I’m sorry for the early hour although I’m glad I was right in assuming you two would already be up and about.” 

“No need to apologize, John. You know farmwork starts early.” Marilla said. 

Matthew cleared his throat. “What brings you out though?” 

“Well, this may seem odd but I was wondering if either of you had heard from Anne the last few days?” 

There was silence and Anne could practically see the siblings choosing their next words carefully. It was Matthew who spoke first. “We have heard from her, yes.” 

“Oh good.” John sounded so relieved it brought tears to Anne’s eyes. “Gilbert is so worried about her. I guess they had a bad fight and he had to go to a conference and when he got home her stuff was gone.” 

“Well you can tell Gilbert she’s safe.” Marilla said quietly. 

“Thank you, I will. And please, when you talk to her again, ask her to call him? He’s absolutely beside himself.” 

She heard them say their goodbyes and he left but she stayed at the top of the stairs for a few minutes to make sure he’d be long gone before slowly walking back down. Matthew was back in his seat at the kitchen table and Marilla was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. 

“Anne, we’ve been patient the last few days but I think it’s time for you to tell us what on earth is going on.” Marilla said sternly. 

Anne sighed and sat down. It took a minute for her to start but once she did it all came pouring out of her. When she got to the part about seeing Winnie in a bathrobe in Gilbert’s room at 6 in the morning she started sobbing and she missed Matthew clenching his fists on the table. Marilla sat down next to her, putting an arm around her and making soothing sounds as she rubbed her daughter’s back. 

“And - and I’m pregnant. That’s why I went to New York. To surprise him with the news.” She hiccupped and pressed the tissue Marilla had given her to her mouth. 

“You are? Oh Anne. That’s wonderful, even in light of the circumstances.” Marilla pulled her into an embrace and Anne stayed there for a long time. The familiar comfort helping her steady her breathing and the tears eventually stopped. 

“Is that why you made a doctor’s appointment in Charlottetown tomorrow?” Marilla asked and Anne nodded. 

“I didn’t have a chance to before I left Toronto so I figured I’d go see Dr. Simmons, remember the gynecologist I went to in high school?” Marilla nodded. “I just want to make sure everything is okay.” 

“Of course. I’ll go with you.” 

“Me too.” Matthew spoke for the first time since Anne had started the story. “We can get some lunch out there too.” He gave her one of his soft smiles and she jumped up and hurried over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He patted her arm. “You’re strong, Anne. The strongest, smartest, bravest person I know. You’ll get through this. And we’ll be here for you, for anything you need.” 

Anne blinked back tears and nodded. “Thank you.” She turned to go back up the stairs. “I think I'm going to lay back down for a little while. Maybe I’ll be able to concentrate on work if I get a little more sleep.” 

The siblings nodded and once she was out of sight they exchanged a long look before Marilla went back to the bread she was making and Matthew headed out to the barn. 

*****

Gilbert felt like a stalker but he didn’t know what else to do. He’d been going to Anne’s office almost every day for over a week only to be told by front desk security that she wasn’t in the building. Since he only went when he knew she had office hours they were either lying or she really wasn’t there. When he’d shown up today he could see the wariness on the security guard’s face as he walked up to the desk. 

“Me again.” He tried to make a joke but the man didn’t smile back. 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Blythe.”

He deflated. “She’s still not here?” 

“She is here but she’s requested that you not be allowed upstairs.” 

His heart simultaneously rose and plummeted at those words. At least she was back from wherever she’d been but she was still refusing to see him. He sighed and nodded, heading back outside into the rain. Feeling desperate he called the hospital to have them clear his schedule for the afternoon then he got in his car and moved it to the parking deck he knew she parked in most frequently. He drove around for a bit until he found her car and he backed into a spot a row over and settled in to wait. 

After a couple of hours he saw her trunk pop open and he perked up but when she came into view she wasn’t alone and he sank back into his seat. Her colleague James was walking with her and they were both laughing. He put a box he’d been carrying in her trunk and they stood there chatting for several minutes. Gilbert swallowed at the bitterness in his mouth watching her smile at the man. Finally James walked away and Anne turned to get into her car. He jumped out and hurried over to her before she could close her door. 

“Anne!” 

She jumped and turned to him, hand clutching her chest. “Jesus.” She muttered and glared at him. “What do you want?” 

He shivered at the coldness in her voice. “Seriously? I want to talk to you. You just left, I’ve been worried sick.” 

“Well I don’t want to talk to you.” She tried closing the door but he grabbed it. 

“Please, Anne. I’m begging you.” She clenched her jaw and shook her head, staring straight ahead. Her grip on the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. 

“No.” She pulled at the door again. “And just so you know I’m meeting with a divorce lawyer next week.” 

His heart plummeted. “What?” He said dumbly and his grip on the door loosened. She took advantage and slammed it shut, locking it quickly. She turned the car on and was backing out before he even had time to react. He rapped on the window but she ignored him and before he knew it she was gone again and he was left staring after her feeling as if she’d run him over with her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double ouch. Sorry again. :(:(


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert spent the next few weeks on auto-pilot, drowning himself in work. He waited for the divorce petition to arrive but when it didn’t he grew hopeful and tried reaching out to her again but she continued to ignore every call, text, and email. He knew she’d had lunch with Mary but his sister-in-law hadn’t been able to give him any information other than that Anne was okay. She said any time she brought his name up Anne changed the subject quickly. 

One particularly stormy day in late November he was packing up some paperwork to leave for the day when he heard his name being paged over the hospital’s intercom system, requesting his presence in the ER. He sighed and put his lab coat back on before heading to the elevators. When they opened on the ground floor he was surprised to see Dave standing there, an anxious look on his face. 

“What’s up?” He asked as he stepped onto the floor. 

“It’s Anne.” Gilbert’s blood turned to ice. “She was in an accident, she’s going into surgery now.” 

“What?” He started moving quickly. “Where is she?” 

Dave took the lead and they rounded the corner just in time for Gilbert to see her on a gurney, being pushed toward a surgical room. Cole was running behind the team of doctors yelling something as they pushed her into the room. Gilbert ran down the hall, past Cole into the surgery and watched helplessly as the team of nurses moved her quickly from the gurney to the bed. She looked so pale and fragile and her red hair was covered in blood. He started to move closer to her but felt hands grab him back. He twisted to pull away but another set of hands grabbed him and yanked him backward. 

“You have to let them work, Gilbert.” He heard Dave say although his voice sounded a million miles away. 

“Come on.” Tom pulled his arm and he stumbled out of the surgery. Cole was still there, leaning against the wall, staring at the floor and holding an ice pack to his head.

Gilbert grabbed his shoulder. “What happened, Cole?” 

“We were heading to Diana’s and some asshole ran a red light, hit Anne’s side of the car.” Cole mumbled, not looking up. 

Gilbert swore under his breath and sank to the floor. He sat there for a long moment before he registered what Cole had been yelling earlier. “Wait. Did you say she’s pregnant?” 

Cole nodded and Gilbert jumped up and ran back to the surgery door, Tom grabbed his arm but Gilbert shook him off. He peered through the window and sure enough saw two heart monitors set up. He breathed a sigh of relief to see they were both registering a heartbeat. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. 

“Come on, Gilbert. You know the drill and you know Dr. Thompson will do everything he can. Let’s get out of the way.” Tom grabbed his arm and gestured at Cole. “You too, we should make sure you don’t have a concussion.” He steered them away to a private waiting room and after checking Cole over he left them sitting in silence.

“How far along is she?” Gilbert asked after a moment. 

“10 weeks tomorrow.”

Gilbert counted backward mentally and realized it was literally the last time they’d had sex. He buried his face in his hands remembering how they’d rolled away from each other and she’d quickly shut herself in the bathroom. That had only been a few days after his late night at the bar with Winnie. No wonder his wife had been so cold. How she’d managed to be intimate at all knowing he’d lied to her was beyond him. He sighed, filled with guilt and remorse. He’d sell his soul to have the chance to make it all up to her. “I can’t lose her, Cole.” He muttered. 

Cole made an angry noise and Gilbert looked at him. “You should have thought about that before, Gilbert.” 

Gilbert threw his hands up. “I know we had a bad fight but I can’t see her ending our marriage over it for fuck’s sake! Especially without even trying to work through it!” 

Cole opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the door opening. Gilbert looked up with hopeful eyes, only to be disappointed by Winnie walking in.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” She said and laid a hand on Gilbert’s shoulder. “I just heard and I wanted to check on you and see how she’s doing.” 

“Oh you have some nerve.” Cole snarled at her. 

“I’m sorry?” She looked taken aback at the venom in this stranger’s voice. 

“My best friend might be on her deathbed so what better time than now to play the sympathetic friend card and weasel your way in to replace her.” 

Gilbert jumped up. “That’s enough, Cole.”

“Is it? Do you need me to give you two some privacy?” Cole seethed. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Gilbert narrowed his eyes. 

“Don’t play dumb, Gilbert.” Cole turned to Winnie. “You need to leave. Right now.” 

She nodded, still speechless and glanced at Gilbert before backing out of the room. 

“I’m not playing dumb, Cole. Can you please just tell me what you’re talking about?” Gilbert closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands to them. 

“Anne flew down to New York to surprise you with news of the baby.” 

Gilbert straightened up and stared at him. “She did?” 

Cole glared at him. “Yes. She got there just in time to see your girlfriend accepting room service in a bathrobe.” 

Gilbert paled and closed his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him. “Fuck.” He muttered. “Well, things make a lot more sense now.” 

“Yeah. You got caught red-handed. Asshole.” Before Gilbert could reply Diana rushed into the room in tears and Cole jumped up to hug her. 

“Is she okay? Please tell me she’s okay.” 

“We don’t know yet.” Cole led her to the chair across from Gilbert and sat down next to her. “She’s in surgery.” 

She wiped away the tears and looked at Gilbert for the first time and he cringed at the hatred in her eyes. “Gilbert.” 

“Diana.” 

She seethed quietly for a minute until she couldn’t keep silent anymore and then she laid into him. “How could you fucking do that to her? I’ve known you since we were babies! I could never imagine that you would do something like that to anyone you love but let alone Anne. You broke her, Gilbert, do you know that? You fucking broke our beautiful, sweet, brave Anne! How could you do that? After everything she’s been through! She loves you more than anything in the world! You don’t deserve her!” By the time she was done she was breathing hard and Cole had an arm around her shoulder. 

Gilbert had been staring at the ceiling as she yelled and when she stopped he looked at her and Cole. “I didn’t cheat on her.” He said with more calm than he felt. 

Diana scoffed and Cole continued to glare at him. “So Winnie having breakfast with you in a bathrobe at 6 in the morning was a figment of Anne’s imagination? I mean we all know how active her mind is but she’s not fucking crazy.” 

Gilbert jumped up suddenly and began angrily pacing the small room. “She’s not crazy but it wasn’t what it looked like. Winnie spilled a drink on her dress, I let her use the bathrobe and then she fell asleep on the sofa in my room. I realize I should have made her go back to her room but it doesn’t change the fact that nothing happened. And maybe I could have explained that to Anne if you guys hadn’t been keeping her from me for the last month.” 

They both rolled their eyes. “Please.” Diana said. “You expect us to believe that?” 

Gilbert sat back down, suddenly exhausted. “Quite frankly I don’t care what you believe. All I care about right now is Anne and my child.” 

He was thankful when they stopped pushing and the room fell silent again, with no sound besides the ticking clock on the wall. After an eternity Dr. Thompson appeared in the doorway and the three of them jumped up. He put a comforting hand on Gilbert’s shoulder. ‘She’s okay for now. The baby too.” Gilbert let out a relieved breath and he heard Cole and Diana do the same. “She had two compound fractures in her right arm and some internal bleeding that we had to stop. She’s on her way upstairs for a CT scan.” 

Gilbert nodded and shook his colleague’s hand. “Thank you, Brian.” He turned to Diana and Cole. “I’m going to go up with her. You guys may as well go home and get some sleep. I’ll text you with updates.” 

Cole and Diana exchanged a look. 

“What?” He said, exasperated and exhausted. 

“I just don’t know if it’s the best idea for you to be the one she wakes up to, Gilbert.” Diana said, her eyes flashing with anger again. 

He sighed. “I don’t have the time or patience to argue with you, Diana. She’s my wife and I will be the one with her. Go home.” 

With that he turned on his heel and left the room, heading upstairs. He sat at the monitors, examining the scans with the radiologist as she went through the machine and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t see anything too out of the ordinary. He’d been concerned about potential bleeding in the brain from her head injury but it appeared to be clear. 

They got her settled in a bed and he pulled a chair close, holding her hand and talking to her quietly as she slept. After a while the dual heartbeat monitors lulled him to sleep, his head laying on the bed by her hip. 

*****

Anne woke up slowly, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling and trying to remember where she was. She turned her head, groaning at the pain the move inflicted and stared at the monitors for a minute until suddenly everything flooded back to her and she jerked, making a strangled noise. 

“Anne. Sweetheart, you’re okay.” She heard Gilbert’s familiar voice and she sagged on the bed, turning her head toward him. He was gripping her hand and standing over her. 

“The baby.” She croaked and he brushed his fingers over her cheek. 

“The baby is okay too.” He whispered and she closed her eyes in relief. When she opened them again she saw he was crying. 

“Cole?” She asked. 

“He’s fine too.” She nodded and closed her eyes, she tried to pull her hand from his but he gripped it harder. “Anne. Look at me please.” She opened her eyes again and felt a rush of pain as she stared into his hazel eyes. He swallowed hard and brushed away a tear from his face. “I’m sorry. I love you so much.” 

She turned away from him, staring at the wall. “Go away.” 

“Please Anne.” He leaned over her, trying to get her to look at him. “Just listen to me.” 

“I’m tired.” She muttered and tried to pull her hand away again but he gripped it tighter. “Let me go.” 

“No. I need you to hear me.” 

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door and a nurse entered, her cheerful greeting cut short when she took in the scene before her. Her eyes narrowed and she gave Gilbert a stern look. “Dr. Blythe, your wife needs her rest. Why don’t you go get some sleep in your office for a bit? We’ll page you if there is any change.” 

Gilbert stared at Anne for a long moment but she wouldn’t look at him. Finally he let go of her hand and left the room quietly. The nurse checked Anne’s vitals, talking cheerfully as she worked. When she was done she grabbed some tissues and wiped the tears gently from Anne’s cheeks. “You just page me if you need anything, Anne, okay?” She said and Anne nodded gratefully. 

*****

Gilbert closed himself in his office and laid down heavily on the small sofa. His lack of sleep caught up with him and he fell asleep quickly. A knock on his door woke him up and he groggily checked the time, seeing he’d been asleep for a few hours. 

“Come in.” He called as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Hey.” Winnie said, softly. 

“Hey.” He sighed. “What’s up?” 

“I heard Anne is doing better?” She inquired as she leaned against the doorframe. 

He nodded but didn’t offer anything more. 

“So what was that about last night? With her friend?” She asked tentatively. 

He took a deep breath and stood up to stretch. “Apparently Anne saw you in my room in New York. The bathrobe and early hour didn’t help.” He said humorlessly. 

“Oh shit.” Her hand flew to her mouth. “Gilbert, I’m so sorry. Did you tell her nothing happened?” 

“I tried but she wouldn’t listen to me and I got kicked out of her room.” He walked to his desk to grab his car keys. “I’m going to head home to shower. Katherine Grady is her attending physician, will you let her know I’ll be back in a couple of hours?” She nodded and he gave her a small, sad smile before walking past her and disappearing into the elevators. 

*****

Anne was staring blankly at the tv flickering above her bed when she heard a soft knock. She turned, expecting it to be a nurse or maybe Cole or Diana but when Winnie appeared Anne felt herself tense up. 

“Hi, Anne.” The blonde said softly. “How are you feeling?” 

Anne didn’t say respond, she just stared at the other woman. 

Winnie shifted uncomfortably under the blue eyed stare. “I’m sure I’m the last person you want to see right now but I just came to tell you that nothing happened in New York. Or anywhere else for that matter.”

“Why should I believe you?” Anne muttered. 

Winnie took a deep breath and gripped the railing at the bottom of the bed. “Because I tried to make something happen and he rejected me.”

“So you tried to seduce my husband?” Anne asked bluntly. 

Winnie cringed. “I did, yes. And I’m sorry and I feel wretched about it. But he shut me down immediately. And then I spilled a drink on my dress and he let me use his bathrobe and I fell asleep on the couch in his room. And that was it. So please don’t blame him, he didn’t do anything wrong and I know he’s been lost without you these last few weeks.” 

“I wouldn’t say he hasn’t done anything wrong. Obviously he did something to make you think your...affections...would be welcome.” Anne said bitterly. 

Winnie shook her head. “I was reading the signs wrong.” 

Anne was silent for long enough that Winnie started to turn to leave. “Are you still in love with him?” Anne’s question stopped her. 

Winnie paused, contemplating. “I am, yes. It’s pathetic I know but I don’t think I ever really stopped.” 

After a long moment of silence Anne sighed. “It’s not pathetic. I’ve been in love with him since I was 12 so who am I to judge.” Winnie gave her a small smile but Anne shook her head. “I can appreciate how difficult it was for you to come talk to me but that doesn’t make any of this okay. Going to a married man’s hotel room with the intention of sleeping with him is beyond fucked up.” She felt a sense of satisfaction when Winnie paled at her bluntness. “I’d really appreciate it if you would make the effort to find somewhere else to work.” 

Winnie took a deep breath and nodded. “I understand.” She glanced at the heart monitors next to the bed. “Congratulations by the way, I’m glad to see you’re both okay. Truly.” 

Anne simply nodded and after a minute of silence Winnie gave her one more small smile and left the room. Anne let out a long breath and laid back against the bed. She was just starting to drift off to sleep when Diana, Jerry, Cole, and Scott arrived with flowers and balloons. They visited for a little while until Cole gave Scott a pointed look. Scott took the hint, getting up and inviting Jerry to go do the cafeteria with him. 

When they were gone, Diana and Cole climbed on the bed to sit closer to Anne. “So what did he have to say?” Diana asked. 

Anne filled them in on the morning’s events and their jaws dropped when she told them about Winnie’s confession. 

Cole’s jaw dropped. “Really?” 

Diana frowned. “And you believe her?” 

“I mean why would she lie about it? She admitted she’s in love with him. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to put the final nail in the coffin of our marriage but she didn’t. So I have to think she’s telling the truth and feels really badly for everything.” Anne sighed “Plus, even after seeing her in his room with my own eyes I think deep in my gut I can’t believe he’d do something like that to me. To us. So without watching a recording of the night I really only have two choices now. To believe them and try to repair my marriage. Or not to believe them and...well I don’t want to think about what comes with that choice.” 

“Well shit.” Cole muttered. “This really is a mess.”

“Maybe it would be a good idea to go see a marriage counselor for a bit.” Diana squeezed her hand and Anne nodded. Having already considered it and being the planner she was, she already had a list of potential contacts.

They talked a little longer but left quietly when Anne started to doze off. When she woke up again, she saw Gilbert sitting in the chair next to her bed, a large medical book in his lap. 

“Doing a little light reading?” She asked, sleepily. 

He jumped up, tossing the book on the chair and leaning over her, brushing a strand of hair off her face gently. “Hey.” He said softly. “How are you feeling?” 

“I ache everywhere and my arm is itching like crazy inside this cast.” 

“The nurse said you refused painkillers? There is one that’s safe for the baby you can take.” 

She shook her head. “No. Between the accident and the surgery I don’t want to risk anything else.” 

He nodded and sat back down in the chair, scooting it closer to the bed. “I see you had some visitors.” He said gesturing to the flowers and balloons. 

She smiled. “Yeah, Katie stopped by earlier and then Diana, Jerry, Cole, and Scott came by.” She hesitated. “Winnie did too.” 

His eyes flew up to hers first in surprise and then they darkened with anger. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. She shouldn’t have bothered you.” 

Anne took a deep breath. “She admitted that she’s still in love with you.” 

He shook his head. “I don’t really care if she is or not, Anne. I have never felt that way about her. Only you. And -” He stopped when Anne held up a hand. 

“She also told me that nothing happened, that you rejected her advances.” 

“Oh.” He looked surprised and then hopeful. “And do you...do you believe her?”

She hesitated. “I do, yes.” 

He let out a relieved breath and reached for her hand tentatively. When she didn’t pull away he wrapped it in both of his and brought it to his lips. “Thank you.” He murmured. 

“I asked her to find a job elsewhere.” Anne said and his eyes widened for a minute before he threw his head back with a laugh. 

“Of course you did, my fiery Anne.”

She smiled. “I was thinking, maybe when I get out of here we could go look at paint colors for the nursery?” 

His eyes softened. “I would love that.” He paused. “Does that mean you’re coming home?” She nodded and he stood up quickly and pressed a hard kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. “God you have no idea how happy that makes me. I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too.” She whispered then cleared her throat. “But I do think we should go see a counselor, for a little while at least. Help us work through this. I know I’m not innocent in all of this. But you lying was really bad, Gil.”

He nodded. “I know and I’m so sorry. I’ll do whatever you want.” He sat back down in the chair. “Did you ever, uh, go see that divorce lawyer?” 

She looked sheepish. “Oh, I never actually had an appointment. I was just angry with you and I wanted to leave and it just came out.”

He sagged back in the chair. “Jesus, Anne. You almost gave me a heart attack that day and then I spent weeks dreading the day when the petition would arrive.” 

“I’m sorry.” She murmured, squeezing his hand. “It was a bitchy thing to say. I was just so pissed and you freaked me out showing up like that in the parking garage.” She gave him a hard look. “It was kind of a stalker move, Gil.” 

“Well you were refusing to talk to me and I didn’t know where you were staying so I felt like I had no choice. It really hurt, Anne. I mean, I guess I get it now but my heart was breaking every day.”

She felt tears well up and spill down her cheeks. “I was just so angry, Gil. Seeing her like that in your room.” 

“I know, I mean, I get that. But the silent treatment? I would much rather you have raged and screamed at me like you did when we were kids.” She snorted and rolled her eyes at him.   
“Where were you staying anyway?” 

“I spent the first week in Avonlea.” 

He looked surprised. “You did? But my dad went out to Green Gables.” Realization dawned and he looked aghast. “Did Marilla Cuthbert lie to my dad?” 

She giggled lightly at his expression. “She did. She wasn’t happy about it but she did. Although it was more an omission than an outright lie.”

He shook his head smiling. “And what about when you came back? Where have you been?”

“Mostly Cole and Scott’s. Diana and Jerry’s a few times.” 

He grew quiet for a minute and she tried not to fidget with her IV. “And the baby, Anne? When would you have told me?” 

She took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I mean, that’s why I went to New York, to tell you. And every day we were apart I knew I needed to tell you but I just couldn’t bring myself to call you. I let my pride get in the way. Plus I guess part of me didn’t want such happy news to co-exist with the pain I was feeling.” She looked at him. “I’m sorry. I should have told you weeks ago.” 

He nodded and brushed a finger across her cheek to wipe away the tear that was falling. “It’s okay. I know now.” He smiled at her and rested his hand gently on her stomach. “We’re going to be parents.” She smiled back and nodded. 

They continued to talk quietly, catching each other up on the last few weeks they’d been apart. Eventually she scooted over in the bed so he could lay next to her, his right arm around her shoulder as his left hand held hers. She dozed off against his chest and he laid his head back, relishing the feeling of being close to her again. He woke up a little while later to a soft knock and smiled at the nurse who entered. 

“How is she feeling, Dr. Blythe?” The young woman asked softly, checking her vitals. 

“Sore but overall okay I think. Is Dr. Grady around? I’d like to talk to her about getting her discharged.” 

“I believe she’s in her office.” She replied and he eased off the bed, careful not to wake his wife. 

After chatting with Dr. Grady, who agreed to send her home since Gilbert was more than capable of taking care of her, he headed back to her room to wait for the discharge papers. He heard familiar voices and smiled as he opened the door. 

“Uncle Gilbert!” Delly jumped off the bed to give him a hug. “Aunt Anne said I’m going to have a cousin!” 

He laughed and hugged her back before smiling at Anne. “That’s right, Delly. Should be arriving in June.” He crossed the room to give Mary and Bash each a hug before sitting on the edge of the bed. “They’re getting your discharge papers ready.”

“Oh thank God.” She smiled at him. They chatted with the Lacroix’ for a little longer and Gilbert walked out into the hall with them. 

“I’m glad to see you guys are figuring things out, Gil.” Mary said, placing her hand on his cheek. 

His eyes watered and he covered her hand with his. “Thanks, Mary.” 

“Of course. How about we grab some groceries for you guys? We can drop them off on our way home.” 

“That would be great, thank you.” He turned to Bash who pulled him into a hug. 

“Love you, brother.” 

“Love you, Bash.” They headed to the elevator and he went back into the room, helping Anne get into the clothes Cole had brought her that morning. 

“Ready to go home?” 

“Absolutely.” She smiled up at him from the wheelchair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Diana are for reals ride or die. 
> 
> Winnie is sort of redeemed? 
> 
> Gilbert and Anne are going to be okay. :)
> 
> Therapy can be really helpful.


	8. Chapter 8

“How does it feel?” Gilbert asked as they walked into their kitchen. 

“Free.” She joked, moving her arm experimentally.

He chuckled and opened the fridge. “What do you want for dinner? I think we have the stuff for spaghetti.” 

“Hmm.” She rubbed her hand over her small baby bump. “Baby kind of wants poutine.” 

“Oh does she now?” He arched a brow at her and walked over, putting his hands on her belly and leaning down. “You’re going to make Daddy go back out in the cold to get you poutine?” 

“She says yes and to get used to it because you’re going to be wrapped around her finger for the rest of your life.” Anne smirked and he laughed, kissing her bump before standing up. 

“She’s not wrong. I’ll be back soon.” He dropped a kiss on her cheek and grabbed his car keys. 

Anne waited until she heard his car back out of the garage before she hurried up the stairs to their bedroom and shimmied out of her clothes. They’d been reunited for eight weeks and he’d been super gentle with her while her body recovered and her arm was in its cast. They’d made love several times and it had been amazing and sweet and beautiful and exactly what they’d both needed to help heal the wounds of their separation that their counseling sessions couldn’t quite reach.

But now the cast was off. Her body was healed. Her second trimester hormones were raging. The extra blood her body was producing seemed to be going straight to her lower region. So tonight she didn’t want ‘gentle’ and she was determined to get what she wanted. 

She slid on the lace baby doll lingerie she’d bought the week before and arranged herself on the bed. She took a quick snapshot of herself, capturing her breasts spilling over the top of the lace and exposing just a hint of dark nipple. She waited until she heard the garage door open and sent it off quickly to him before situating herself on the bed to wait. She heard him call her name as he entered the kitchen and bit her lower lip. There was silence for a minute then she started giggling at the thunderous footsteps running up the stairs. He burst into the bedroom looking slightly wild-eyed and her giggles turned into full blown laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked. He moved toward the bed, removing his shoes and working the buttons on his shirt quickly as he got closer. His eyes roved up and down her body making her shiver with anticipation. 

“You’re adorable.” She said and crooked her finger at him in a beckoning gesture.   
He crawled to her and just as he got close she flipped them over so she was on top. She closed her eyes and undulated her hips experimentally, immediately crying out at the exquisite friction the move incited on her oversensitive clit. She bit her bottom lip, slightly embarrassed. 

“You okay?” He asked. She opened her eyes to see him looking up at her with a bemused, knowing expression and she narrowed her eyes at him, leaning down to kiss him deeply. His hands roamed her from her hips, up her back and down her sides. “Are you sure about this, Anne? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Sitting up and putting her hands on his stomach to steady herself she began grinding down on him, the rough denim from his jeans causing her breath to hitch. “Listen. I’m all better. 100% healed.” She panted. “And I am ready to be really fucked by my husband. Hard. And fast. And a little rough.” She opened her eyes to look down at him, biting her lip at how dark and glassy his eyes were as he watched her. And she leaned down to kiss him deeply, tongue swirling wildly with his. She pulled away and gave him a stern look. “Do you think you can take care of that tonight? Take care of me?” 

He nodded eagerly and before she knew what was happening he’d flipped her back over and was running his mouth over her chest and sucking her nipples hard through the lace of the lingerie. The wetness from his mouth mixed with the friction of the lace nearly sent her over the edge. She arched against him, moaning loudly as a gush of wet heat flooded the thong she was wearing. He pressed one hand against her upper back, holding her against him and the other slid down her stomach so slowly she thought she’d die before he got there. When his fingers did reach her thong he brushed the top edge of it lightly for a minute until she couldn’t take it. She brought both hands to his head and pulled him off the nipple he’d been working on, forcing him to look her in the eye. 

“Do not tease me tonight, Gilbert Blythe. I mean it.” She tried to maintain her glare as he grinned at her but she was powerless against those dimples and she bit her lip to hide her smile. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He said as he pushed his hand between her legs. “Jesus.” He groaned. “You are soaking wet.” 

She pushed down against his hand and he took the hint, sliding one finger inside her, quickly followed by a second one. “Get down there.” She muttered and he chuckled, moving down the bed quickly to position his head between her thighs. 

“Fuck, Anne. You’re so perfect.” He said and the awe in his voice made her moan. 

“Gilbert, I swear to God. Stop talking and do your job.” 

He chuckled again but obeyed, pulling at the thong until it ripped and he chucked it behind him. Then he licked one long and slow strip through her folds to her clit. She bucked her hips into his mouth and keened. “Like that?” He asked innocently. 

She didn’t answer, instead grabbing his head and shoving him closer to her center. He slid his fingers back inside her and began pumping and curling them to stroke her g-spot, while his tongue flicked over her clit expertly. He knew it wouldn’t take long and sure enough soon her thighs were shaking and she was holding him against her and bucking into his mouth harder. She screamed as she came and liquid gushed over his fingers. He kept pumping and sucking, intent on helping her ride it out to the end but a few seconds later she was tensing up again and pressing harder against him, chanting his name around the fist she had balled up against her mouth and arched off the bed. She was breathing hard as her back relaxed and he moved up to hover over her. 

“Did you just -?” He asked, awestruck. 

She nodded. “Yes? Or maybe it was just one really long intense one? I don’t know and I don’t care cause it was mind blowing.” He grinned and she chuckled breathlessly, reaching up to wipe his mouth for him. “I’m going to lay here for a minute to recover.” She glanced down at him. “Take your pants off, Blythe.” 

He scrambled off the bed to obey and stood there, stroking himself absently, excited to see what she wanted him to do next. They had always been pretty equal with their sex life. With both of them being natural born leaders outside of the bedroom they each alternated between wanting to be in charge and wanting to be commanded once in the privacy of their home. He enjoyed it both ways but couldn’t lie and say that her demanding tone from the second he’d stepped foot in their bedroom and found her on the bed in the sheerest lingerie he’d ever seen wasn’t making him rock hard. 

She seemed to have finally recovered enough from her orgasm(s?) to make her next move and she rolled over on her knees, crawling closer to him. He knew immediately what her goal was and pressed the front of his legs to the bed so she wouldn’t have to lean far. She wet her lips and wrapped them around his swollen head, flicking the tip of her tongue over the pre-cum gathered at the slit. He groaned loudly and gathered her hair up into his fists. He was torn between wanting to watch and needing to close his eyes at the sheer pleasure as she sank her mouth further over him. When he hit the back of her throat she relaxed her muscles and hollowed her cheeks to suck him hard, moving her hand in tandem with her mouth around what she couldn’t take in. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. “Sweetheart. I can’t - I don’t -” She moaned and the vibrations nearly pushed him to the edge. He gripped her hair and pulled gently, she released him with a wet pop and looked up at him, wiping her mouth. 

“You don’t want to come in my mouth?” She asked, all wide blue eyes and innocence. “You don’t want me to swallow every drop?” 

He threw his head back and groaned. “Fuck. I do. But I want to take care of you again.” 

She nodded. “I can’t argue with that.” She sat back on her heels. “How do you want me?” 

He shook his head and gave her a huge grin. “It’s up to you, babe. It’s your rodeo, I’m just the cowboy.” 

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Do not ever say those words again.” 

His laughter was cut short as he watched her crawl up the bed on her knees, gripping the iron posts of the headboard and sticking her ass in the air. He could see her folds glistening in the low light of the bedroom lamps and he licked his lips unconsciously. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. “What are you waiting for?” She asked innocently and he moved quickly, positioning himself behind her. 

“Hard and fast yeah?” He asked her as he aligned himself with her center. 

“Give me everything you’ve got, Blythe.” She muttered, pushing herself back. 

“Alright, hold on tight, sweetheart.” He murmured and slammed home. 

She screamed so loud he was mildly worried the neighbors would call the cops. But he realized quickly that he didn’t care. He leaned forward to gather her hair into his one fist and gripped her hip tightly with the other one. Then he began to move and they both felt the rest of the world melt away. 

He was pounding into her, hard and fast just like she wanted, what she needed. What she’d been thinking about all day, working herself up into the frenzy that had led them here. He tugged the grip he had on her hair and she clenched around him. The headboard banged rhythmically against the wall and he could see her knuckles were white as she held on for dear life. 

“Fuck yes, Gil! So hard.” She panted as he worked. He pulled her hair again, harder this time, forcing her to arch her back further and let go of the bed. “Oh God!” She cried out, spasming around his cock, her whole body shaking as her orgasm coursed through every inch of her. He jerked, spilling himself deep inside her, grunting as her walls clenched tightly around him, milking him until he was spent. 

He collapsed forward, forehead pressed against her back, both of them breathing hard and covered in sweat. He slipped out of her and they both fell on their backs. 

“Was that what you were looking for, sweetheart?” He asked after a minute, running a hand through his sweaty curls. 

She gave a throaty chuckle and turned on her side, curling into him. “Yes. Exactly that.” She kissed his pec, moving her mouth down to bite lightly at his nipple making him jerk at the unexpected sensation. “If that’s how intense sex is going to be this whole pregnancy maybe we should both take a leave of absence.”

He laughed breathlessly, running a hand down her back. “I second that. Maybe we should shower first.”

Her stomach gave a loud rumble and he opened his eyes and arched an eyebrow at her. “Or maybe we should eat first?”

She giggled. “Yeah. Baby girl still wants poutine.”

“Well it’s probably cold now but I know how much you like cold fries. Weirdo.”

She rolled off of him so he could get up. “Shut up and feed me and your daughter, Dr. Blythe.” 

He chuckled as he put on his boxers. “Yes ma’am.”

She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, keeping the lacy baby doll nightie on. When she walked back in the bedroom he’d set up a picnic on their bed with poutine, pie, sparkling grape juice for her and a beer for him. When her eyes met his, they shared a goofy grin and Anne joined him on the bed and started discussing their favorite subject: baby names. 

After they were full and Gilbert had cleaned everything up he came back upstairs to find her still sprawled on the bed. “You want to take a shower before we go to sleep?” He asked, smoothing a hand over her shin. 

“Who said anything about sleeping?” She asked and he raised his eyebrows slightly. “We can shower later. I plan on having you at least two more times tonight, Gilbert Blythe, and I promise you we’ll just get sweatier.” 

He made a low noise in the back of his throat and pounced on her, ready to bow down and worship the beautiful, magnificent creature he was lucky enough to call his wife. 

*****

“Let me see her!” John pushed his way through the crowd of chattering people around Anne’s hospital bed. He joined Gilbert on the side, peering down at the tiny pink bundle in Anne’s arms. 

He clapped Gilbert on the back and whispered. “She’s perfect.”

Gilbert and Anne both laughed. “She is. You want to hold her, Grandpa?” Anne asked him. 

He nodded eagerly and took the bundle gingerly from her, moving the blanket away so he could see her face better. 

“She’s got red hair.” Diana told him from the foot of the bed. “Much to her mother’s dismay.”

“But her father's delight.” Gilbert countered, leaning over Anne and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“If she has Gilbert‘s dimples and Anne’s eyes then heaven help us all, her parents will let her get away with murder.” Cole joked and everyone laughed. 

“So mom and dad, what’s her name?” Bash asked. 

Gilbert and Anne smiled at each other and spoke in unison. “Lucy Jane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just pregnancy smut with a fluffy ending. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
